


I'd Rather Go Blind (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: ¿Brujas? Ellas son las peores. Asshats sobrenaturales, de verdad.Son la razón por la cual Derek ha estado detrás de Stiles como un perro guardián sobreprotector durante las últimas cuatro horas. ¿Y Derek? Es muy agradable de ver, no malinterpreten a Stiles, pero necesita un maldito tiempo a solas. El tipo de tiempo a solas donde puede pensar en dicho perro guardián de maneras muy pecaminosas, pero no puede hacer eso si Derek tiene una correa en él.En el que Stiles y Derek siguen siendo secuestrados por brujas que viajan en el tiempo, Stiles pierde la vista, descubre que tiene poderes mágicos, y tal vez los sentimientos se descubren en el camino.Inspirado por la canción I'd Rather Go Blind por Etta James. De alguna manera, no se parece en nada a la canción. Imagínate.- x -Esta obra pertenece a IMANTSINMYEYESJOHNSON (https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMANTSINMYEYESJOHNSON/pseuds/IMANTSINMYEYESJOHNSON), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	1. Prefiero ir a ciegas.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'd Rather Go Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271783) by [IMANTSINMYEYESJOHNSON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMANTSINMYEYESJOHNSON/pseuds/IMANTSINMYEYESJOHNSON). 



**Capítulo uno. Prefiero ir a ciegas.**

 

Realmente hay algo excepcionalmente especial en andar por el bosque por la noche cuando se supone que no debes hacerlo.

"Esta es una idea monumentalmente mala", Scott informa a Stiles con un puchero.

Stiles se burla. "Por supuesto que sí, es por eso que lo estamos haciendo. Nunca lo verán venir".

Scott suelta un suspiro de descontento mientras sigue a Stiles más adentro de la reserva.

"Relájate, amigo. Entramos, tomamos algunas fotos de los extraños tallados de árbol, buscamos pistas y nos vamos. Dentro y fuera, muy rápido".

"Ya hemos caminado durante quince minutos".

Stiles levanta las manos en el aire. "¡Semántica!"

"No lo sé, Stiles. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos escabullimos para ver la escena de un crimen en el bosque?"

"Um, te convertiste en un súper hombre lobo que lucha contra el crimen, así que ... de nada. Además, esto es totalmente diferente. Esta vez mi papá me lo contó, como cara a cara. Probablemente esperaba que fuera a investigar porque es súper raro, como un loco convocando demonios extraños.  _Totalmente_  mi área. Está todo al descubierto, Scotty ".

Llegan a la glorificada "escena del crimen" y Stiles saca su teléfono para comenzar a tomar fotos.

Esto es normal ahora: investigación, busqueda, preparación. Después de la escuela secundaria, la manada había trabajado para perfeccionar un sistema organizado para que todos estuvieran mejor preparados para el siguiente peligro sobrenatural. Stiles fue el cerebro detrás de la mayoría, pero también es el único que se lo toma en serio, así que  _aquí estamos_.

Un excursionista había encontrado un extraño santuario en el lado oeste de la reserva. Los simbolos fueron tallados en los árboles que rodeaban una pequeña partición entre los troncos de los árboles, donde en el centro había una hoguera extinguida construida con piedras. Según su padre, se encontraron varios animales pequeños sacrificados en el área, así como seis litros de sangre alrededor del pozo, más o menos. Las pruebas todavía se están realizando para determinar si la sangre es humana o no. Entonces, ¿qué debe hacer Stiles aparte de ir y verificarlo para la manada?

"¡¿ _A la intemperie_?!" Scott llora a mitad del flash cuando Stiles toma una foto. "Dijiste que si le contaba a  _Allison_  sobre esto, le contarías sobre la vez que vomité en la fuente del centro comercial cuando me intoxiqué".

Stiles se para de su posición de cuclillas para aplaudir una mano en el hombro de Scott. "Y todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti por esta mejora masiva en tu personaje. Creo que esta es la primera vez que no has cedido a esos adorables hoyuelos. A continuación, trabajaremos en esos ojos de cachorro heridos indignas que utilizas contra todos ".

"Bueno, ya ves, sobre eso ..."

"¡Idiotas!" él escucha ...  _Derek. Oh Dios mío_. Derek. Derek gritó eso, lo que significa que sabe que están aquí, lo que significa que  _Scott le dijo a Allison_  y Allison le dijo a Derek porque todavía tiene ganas de demostrarle a Derek que es confiable.

"Traidor", susurra Stiles, volviendo sus ojos entornados hacia Scott.

Derek, Allison y los tres mosqueteros lupinos emergen de la oscuridad del bosque _. Jura_  que siguen a Derek como un grupo de groupies obsesionados.

Derek estira una mano para agarrar por el cuello a Stiles y le sacude suavemente. Más o menos, Realmente no.

"Te dije," gruñe Derek, "que no vengas aquí. Es una trampa o es una pérdida de tiempo inútil".

"Bueno, no lo sabremos hasta que lo verifiquemos", Stiles rápidamente razona.

Derek le da otro apretón y su mirada se intensifica. "Así que dejaras a la manada, idiota".

"¿No estoy en la manada? Derek,  _estoy herido_ ".

"Uh, tenemos un problema", Stiles oye a Erica desde detrás de ellos.

Derek está demasiado ocupado transmitiendo lo enojado que está con sus cejas y respirando furiosamente por sus fosas nasales para darse cuenta. Eso solía ser intimidante. Ya no mucho más.

"Bien,  _hombres lobos_ ", Derek corrige a regañadientes. "Tienes un deseo de muerte".

"No, Derek, ¡en serio tenemos un problema!"

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos tenga tiempo de responder, un orbe blanco resplandeciente brota de la oscuridad y golpea a Derek en el hombro, lo derriba y lo obliga a liberar a Stiles. Su camisa se incendia donde el orbe había golpeado y Derek lo golpea.

Cuatro mujeres comienzan a materializarse y desaparecen a voluntad a su alrededor, arrojando las extrañas bolas de energía contra la manada. Entonces, dado que la única defensa de Stiles es correr y/o esconderse, ¿qué mejor manera de hacerlo que detenerse, caer y rodar hasta que esté usando a Erica como escudo humano? La respuesta: no hay mejor manera. Excepto que las mujeres siguen desapareciendo y reapareciendo para evitar ataques, arrojando bolas blancas de fuego desde lugares inesperados a medida que avanzan. No hay mucho que hacer por parte de los hombres lobo, salvo embestir salvajemente con la esperanza de atrapar a alguna, Allison dispara flechas salvajemente, y la suerte no está de su lado.

No es la peor situación en la que han estado.

"Hay peores formas en que podría pasar mi viernes por la noche", Stiles se encoge de hombros detrás de Erica.

"¿Oh, sí genio? ¿Qué es peor que los explosivos mágicos que te arrojan?"

"Sentado alrededor de mi apartamento, solo, relleno con Kraft Mac-n-Cheese y Bingeing Cheers".

Erica vuelve la cabeza y frunce el ceño con disgusto. "Uf, eso  _es_  peor".

"¡¿Ves?!"

Un orbe golpea el árbol a unos centímetros de la cabeza de Stiles, estallando en llamas.

"¿Qué demonios son estas cosas?" Grita Scott, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en este dodgeball sobrenatural.

"¡Brujas!" Derek grita, esquivando otro ataque.

"¡Creo que hemos establecido que la escena del crimen no era inútil, Derek!" Stiles  _tiene_  que gritar, por el bien de estar en lo correcto y que todos sepan que tiene razón. Porque es él.

"¡Stiles, vete de aquí!" Derek ruge, corriendo para atacar a una mujer rubia justo antes de que se desmaterialice en una nube de humo.

Erica se da vuelta y lo patea (suavemente, como luego Erica lo mantendrá) en la espinilla y le grita que corra.

Stiles tiene que apoyarse en un árbol antes de que pueda poner sus pies debajo de él lo suficiente como para establecer un buen ritmo, pero luego unos dedos largos y delgados se envuelven alrededor de su bíceps y lo jalan hacia atrás hasta encontrarse cara a cara con una de las brujas.

Es una pelirroja con un brillante cabello castaño rojizo y un moteado de pecas en su cara de duendecillo. Incluso tiene algo de Kate Mara sucediendo si Kate hubiera obtenido una permanente para rivalizar con Mérida, con su cabello bombeado con voluminosos bucles para enmarcar su rostro. Stiles incluso podría pensar que estaba caliente si no fuera terriblemente malvada  _e intentara asesinar a toda la manada._

"Ahí estás", tararea con una suave voz aterciopelada. Ella sonríe y es aguda y aterradora, recordándole a Stiles  _demasiado_ a un tiburón.

Oye gritar su nombre y ve a Derek corriendo hacia ellos, abatido, y luego todo se vuelve negro.

Se despierta en una especie de sótano, con pisos de tierra fría y paredes de piedra y cinta adhesiva sobre la boca. Cuenta a dos mujeres, la pelirroja y otra con el pelo rubio ondulado corto, presumiblemente una de las brujas que los estaba atacando en el bosque. Cree que contó dos más en el bosque, pero es imposible saberlo con certeza.

Manos huesudas sostienen sus brazos fácilmente mientras está encadenado a la pared. Él mira a un furioso, derrotado, Derek que está rompiendo sus cadenas implacablemente. La cinta adhesiva una vez cubrió su boca también, pero dos agujeros precisos marcan dónde los colmillos lo han perforado y ahora cuelga sin fuerzas a un lado de su barbilla.

"Cariño", dice la mujer pelirroja, examinando sus cuidadas uñas negras, "esas esposas son irrompibles. Han sido encantadas". Y luego las dos mujeres se miran en una comunicación silenciosa.

Stiles intenta refutar, estúpidamente, pero su respuesta queda amortiguada por la cinta.

La rubia pone los ojos en blanco, se acerca y le quita la cinta adhesiva de la boca, lo cual es doloroso.  _Ow._

Sus palabras inmediatas son: "Señora, te vas a arrepentir de quitarme eso".

"Realmente lo harás", agrega Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza hasta que su pedazo de cinta cae completamente fuera de su rostro.

"¿Y por qué es eso?" ella pregunta, sin diversión.

Derek resopla. "Porque él te llevará a una tumba temprana".

Stiles asiente con las cejas arqueadas y los labios fruncidos. Realmente no debería estar tratando de no reírse, especialmente cuando probablemente esté a punto de hacerle un ritual jodido.

 _Aún mejor que un viernes promedio_ , piensa.

"Realmente lo haré", concuerda, una sonrisa maliciosa florece entre sus mejillas. "Y también tengo grandes ideas". Las dos brujas inclinan sus cabezas en confusión hacia él. Él gira la cabeza para enfrentar a Derek. "Derek, si aúllas, la manada podría saber dónde estamos".

La comprensión pasa por el rostro de Derek y él asiente, luego inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar escapar un aullido retumbante y estremecedor.

Si están cerca de Beacon Hills, la manada los encontrará.

La pelirroja empuja el hombro de la rubia y se produce una disputa. "Bien, Jenny, ahora estamos en una restricción de tiempo".

Y Stiles se toma este tiempo para reconciliar el hecho de que si sobrevive a esto, Derek probablemente lo mate de todos modos.

Él gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek lo mejor que puede y dice: "Um ... ¿lo siento?"

Stiles no lo siente, pero hace lo que puede para parecer que lo lamenta. Él simplemente no quiere morir.

Derek lo mira inexpresivo.

"Oh, está bien, simplemente te fuiste a mis espaldas para hacer algo que era monstruosamente estúpido, incluso para ti,  _y peligroso_ , por una razón mediocre y ahora está explotando en tu cara. Espectacular".

"Todo lo que hago es espectacular.  _Soy_  espectacular".

"Estoy de acuerdo en estar en desacuerdo".

La rubia Jenny se vuelve hacia ellos con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. "Cállate o recibirás una bola de fuego en la cara", dice furiosa. "No te matará, pero te dolerá muchísimo".

"¿Se supone que eso me asusta?" Stiles es un mentiroso. Eso definitivamente lo asusta.

"¿Qué tal si le arranco la cara a tu pequeño novio?" La pelirroja bromea. Una sonrisa aguda y malvada se extiende lentamente por su cara huesuda. Ella se adelanta y toma la barbilla de Derek entre su pulgar e índice, pero él la arranca con un gruñido de disgusto.

"¿Qué mierda? ¡No estamos saliendo! ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! Estoy bastante seguro de que si tuviera la opción, ¡preferiría matarme antes a mi que a ti!" Stiles chilla, sacudiendo sus brazos tanto como las restricciones lo permiten, empujando las cadenas a medida que avanza.

Derek lo mira escandalizado. "¡Yo no lo haría!"

"Oh. Dios mío. ¿Saben qué?, Perras brujas locas. Adelante, mátennos a los dos. Solo terminemos con esto ".

"¡Stiles!"

"¿Qué? ¡No es como si nos dejaran vivir de todos modos!"

"¡Ambos! ¿Hay alguna situación en la que no estén discutiendo?"

Tanto Stiles como Derek hacen una pausa para mirarse el uno al otro. "En realidad no", responde Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que, sí, parecen demasiado tranquilos para ser retenidos con grilletes encadenados y cadenas en una misteriosa bodega oscura y húmeda que parece una cámara de tortura sacada de la novela best seller  _Drácula_  pero que los demanden. Han sido solo unos pocos años menos de una década desde que Scott fue mordido y todos están bastante experimentados en este momento al lidiar con situaciones de vida o muerte. ¿Deprimente? Tal vez. ¿Es el sarcasmo la única forma en que Stiles puede lidiar con cualquier tipo de trauma? Seguro.

Dios, ¿cuándo se volvió tan nihilista?

"¿Por qué Stiles?" Derek gruñe. "Tienes al alfa, está bien, pero ¿por qué Stiles? Podrías haber tomado a cualquiera de nosotros".

Jenny, mirándose las uñas inquietantemente góticas, mira hacia Derek con una ceja levantada dudosamente. "¿De verdad crees que nos centramos en ti, Alfa? Eres una idea de último momento. Estamos aquí por Stiles".

"¡¿Qué?!" Stiles se sobresalta, provocando una mirada del hombre lobo a su lado. "No, no, no, ¡no he hecho nada!"

"Todavía no", gruñe la pelirroja.

Algo se aclara en los ojos de Jenny y de repente se queda con los ojos abiertos y frenética. "Rowan", le dice a la pelirroja, "¡él ni siquiera sabe que todavía es una chispa! Esto viola nuestro código".

"¿Qué es una chispa?", le susurra Stiles a Derek, que ni siquiera reconoce su existencia, como de costumbre.

La pelirroja, Rowan, se vuelve para mirarla. "¡Eso no importa!"

"¡Oye!" Derek grita a las brujas. Se apartaron el uno del otro y volvieron sus miradas a Derek. "Stiles no es una chispa. Es solo un ser humano".

"¿Qué es una chispa?"

Rowan levanta una mano amenazadoramente mientras sus ojos se vuelven negros, humo saliendo de su palma e iris. Señala acusatoriamente a Stiles mientras se enfrenta a Derek. "En tres años él diezmará nuestro aquelarre. ¡Tuvimos una alianza y él  _nos asesinó_!"

Los ojos de Stiles casi salen de su cabeza. "¡¿Yo  _que_?!" Deja caer la cabeza hacia la dura pared detrás de él con un ruido sordo y gime indignado.

 _Oh, esto es simplemente genial_. Así que está encadenado a una pared al lado de King of The Wild Things, siendo acusado de asesinato que ni siquiera ha cometido por brujas que viajan del  _futuro_  (y le gustaría mucho ver a DeLorean, gracias) porque aparentemente, él es una chispa, sea lo que sea. ¿Qué es su vida?

"Podríamos sacarle su chispa", dice Jenny y Stiles no tiene idea de lo que eso significa, pero evidentemente es muy malo porque Derek palidece y se vuelve hacia Stiles con una mirada salvaje y aterrorizada en los ojos.

Rowan se acerca a Stiles, su mirada negra y ahumada; incluso puede oler los restos de ceniza y carbón de sus retinas. "No. Probablemente aún moriría siendo tan pequeño y Celine quiere estar presente en el momento de su muerte. Probablemente lo haga rápido y sin dolor".

Stiles se queda boquiabierto, oyendo débilmente el traqueteo de cadenas a su lado y gruñidos frenéticos.

Bueno, al menos no quieren que él sufra, ¿piensa?

"¿Cómo pudo haberse vuelto tan poderoso en solo tres años? Tendría que ser algún tipo de sabio para terminar su entrenamiento tan pronto. ¿Cómo sabemos que es él el que realmente estamos buscando?"

Rowan pone los ojos en blanco y se para con los brazos en jarras para enfrentar a Jenny. "¿Cómo no podría ser él?"

"Tal vez estamos en la línea de tiempo equivocada. ¿Qué pasa si él es solo un humano? Esto parece estar mal", Jenny intenta razonar.

"¡Sí!" Stiles grita. "Sip, porque no tengo idea de qué diablos está diciendo nadie en este punto y realmente me gustaría seguir viviendo".

"Celine tenía razón acerca de ti, Jenny", señala Rowan con ira, el humo que brota de sus ojos se intensifica, "eres débil y no puedes tomar decisiones difíciles para el aquelarre. ¿Cómo podríamos saber si este es el Stiles correcto o no? Detener el estancamiento ".

"¡Deja de dar excusas para romper el código!" Jenny protesta. "Debe haber una manera. ¿Y si conseguimos que nos muestre su chispa?"

Rowan se gira hacia Stiles y es completamente perturbador lo bien que las emociones aún se traducen en su rostro cuando sus ojos son solo profundos agujeros negros de ceniza y sufrimiento. Está emocionando lo que Stiles cree que es intriga y mucho sadismo.

"La chispa puede ser provocada por el dolor", considera Rowan. "Podríamos encontrar a su padre. Darle una paliza. Si su corazón se va, es más una causa natural, ¿no crees?"

Stiles siente que el mundo está a punto de implosionar. Él endereza su espalda, listo para protestar, pero es obvio que la mierda solo golpea al ventilador y él apenas puede tragar y mucho menos hablar.

"Tengo una mejor idea", dice Jenny, empujando su cabello brillante detrás de su oreja y prácticamente haciendo una zambullida hacia Derek y Stiles.

Stiles se estremece e intenta cubrir sus partes más importantes lo mejor que puede, pero cuando no le llega dolor, abre los ojos confundido.

La lengua de Jenny está profundamente en la boca de Derek, sus delicados pero fuertes dedos sostienen su barbilla en su lugar. Stiles no pensó que alguna vez pudiera decir que había una sesión de beso enojado, pero lo está presenciando, y aunque Derek no es del todo recíproco, no puede evitar sentir que su corazón se está hundiendo.

Su estómago se revuelve con la horrible sensación familiar de disgusto porque definitivamente no son celos. Definitivamente  _no_. No, no hay celos aquí. "Ew bruto", gime.

Jenny salta hacia atrás mientras Derek grita, sus colmillos chasqueando hacia ella donde le habrían roto los labios si ella no se hubiera salido del camino a tiempo. Se limpia la cara con una sonrisa triunfante y dice: "Siempre quise hacer eso".

Rowan todavía tiene a Stiles bajo su mirada escrutadora mientras se mueve como un halcón, raspando sus dedos con garras suavemente por su mejilla. Él puede oler la ceniza del humo que sale de ella como un infierno dentro de ella y lo mira como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar.

"¿Te gustaría otro espectáculo o nos mostrarás tu chispa?" ella pregunta dulcemente.

¿Se suponía que eso lo ponía celoso? ¿ _Por qué todos piensan que son algo_?

Stiles grita en su cuello para alejarse de ella, pero la acción no logra mucho. Ella sigue con facilidad, una finura en sus movimientos. "Prefiero quedarme ciego", Stiles escupe, mirando a Jenny que lo mira desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Los pasos resuenan por el pasillo y las cuatro cabezas giran hacia el ruido antes de que Rowan se vuelva hacia Stiles para sonreír dulcemente. Enigmáticamente, ella murmura, "Está bien", y luego mueve una mano frente a su cara, un brillo dorado detrás de ella.

¡ _Oh, genial_! ¡Ahora le están lanzando extraños hechizos glowy con la mano! ¡Y él ni siquiera sabe qué es una chispa!

Los ecos del pasillo se hacen más fuertes y Rowan retrocede para tomar la mano de Jenny y se van en una pequeña nube de humo negro. Un segundo después, Scott y Allison se apresuran a entrar, con sus pistolas ardiendo metafóricamente, solo para ver que no hay brujas para luchar. Solo dos perdedores encadenados a una pared.

Al ver que no hay amenaza, Scott y Allison se relajan visiblemente, pero antes de que nadie pueda decir nada, Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás y grita: "¿Qué  _coño_ es una chispa?"

Derek se hunde contra sus cadenas y gemidos.

\-----

"Está bien, ahora que tengo la atención de todos", anuncia Stiles, lanzando una mirada furiosa hacia el hombre lobo al que acaba de lanzar un bolígrafo.  _Tos, Jackson, tos_. "¿Puede alguien decirme qué demonios es una chispa?"

Derek convocó a todos a una reunión de la manada tan pronto como Scott y Allison los sacaron de las cadenas. Bueno, Allison tomó las cerraduras mientras Scott seguía sacudiendo las cadenas con frustración. Ahora es técnicamente sábado, y también técnicamente es de mañana, y absolutamente  _nadie_  está contento de estar acurrucado en la sala de estar de Derek hablando sobre este nuevo espectáculo de mierda. Así que, naturalmente, Stiles comanda la reunión.

"Una chispa es alguien con habilidades mágicas naturales", gruñe Derek, finalmente cediendo

"Espera, ¿soy mágico?"

"No eres mágico, Stiles. No eres una chispa".

"¿Cómo sabrías?" Stiles se quiebra. "Esas psicópatas parecían bastante convencidas de que soy lo suficientemente mágico  _y_  poderoso como para destruir todo un aquelarre".

Derek cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho a la defensiva, como si Stiles  _cuestionara_ su habilidad para saber que esto realmente ha derribado a Derek. Eso es risible. "¿Has estado haciendo magia últimamente, Stiles? ¿No? No hay una forma definitiva que yo sepa de contar, pero si fueras uno, creo que lo sabría".

Y luego se aclara la garganta. Una voz distintivamente femenina que puede destrozar a cualquier hombre con solo un comentario. Una diosa, con un corazón tan frío como Cocytus. Todos los ojos se posan en Lydia, que inocentemente está leyendo Vogue, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la otomana.

Cuando se da cuenta de que la habitación se ha quedado en silencio, coloca la revista en su regazo y mira a su alrededor, supremamente  _hecha_  con todos.

"¿Qué?" Lydia chasquea. "No soy omnisciente. No lo sé todo".

Stiles se burla. "No, pero tú eres básicamente la enciclopedia viva, respirable, de Britannica. No me sorprendería si supieras algo sobre esto".

Lydia se estira, haciendo un perfecto candado rojo detrás de su hombro. "Me habría ido con Wikipedia, hay una diferencia de cinco puntos y tres millones en la cantidad de artículos disponibles".

Stiles agita la suya de una manera que espera transmite, ¿ _ves mi punto_?

Y ella responde con una mirada que definitivamente dice:  _eres un tipo especialmente idiota, Stiles_. Lo ha visto muchas veces y se enorgullece de que esté reservado solo para él. Él es simultáneamente halagado y ofendido.

Lydia vuelve a hojear su revista de belleza, escuchando subrepticiamente la conversación.

"Deja de flirtear y céntrate", ordena Derek, con la mirada entre Lydia y Stiles. Erica se ríe desde donde está sentada en el sofá, besando los labios en una piruleta de cereza, pero instantáneamente se queda callada por la mirada asesina de Derek. Maldito gruñón,  _está bien_. "Las brujas están detrás de uno de la manada, posiblemente de todos nosotros, y necesitamos un plan de juego".

"Dejaron bastante claro que solo estaban detrás de mí", dice Stiles con gravedad.

"Sí, pero tenemos que tratar esto como si todo el grupo estuviera en peligro. No hay dudas de que volverán por ti".

"Yo digo que le entregamos como un regalo envuelto", Jackson se burla. Derek le chasquea los dientes.

"¿Por qué están detrás de Stiles de todos modos si solo es humano?" Isaac pregunta.

Derek cierra los ojos y deja escapar un suspiro largo y sufrido. "Aparentemente, dentro de tres años, Stiles mata a algunas de las brujas en su aquelarre, con las que supuestamente hemos establecido una alianza. Han vuelto para matarlo antes de que descubra que es una chispa, o al menos eso dicen".

Allison frunce el ceño. "Eso no suena como Stiles".

"No, no es así".

Stiles levanta sus manos en defensa. "Oye, para ser justos, no tendría ningún problema en matar un aquelarre si son malvados".

Erica resopla. "Ellos y sus grandes bolas de fuego me parecen bastante malvadas".

Por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles ve a Lydia bajar su revista de nuevo, una mirada de interés en sus ojos, finalmente un acertijo para resolver. "No necesariamente", razona ella. "No si solo están tratando de salvar su aquelarre".

"¡Pero Stiles no solo mataría a un montón de personas inocentes!" Scott argumenta.

"No", responde Lydia, pensativa. "Pero si estaban tan empeñados en matar a Stiles para salvar su aquelarre, ya lo hubieran hecho. No puede sanar, no tiene habilidades especiales que nosotros sepamos, hubiera sido fácil para ellos".

"No si hay una manada de lobos protegiéndolo", refuta Scott.

"Jenny, la rubia, se mostraba reacia cuando Derek y yo estábamos cautivos", dice Stiles. "Algo sobre un código, porque no sabía que era una chispa. Ella no creía que yo fuera el que lo hizo".

"Las brujas tienen un código, al igual que los cazadores, no para matar a los inocentes", dice Derek.

"Nos falta algo", dice Lydia, labios rosados brillantes envueltos alrededor de un bolígrafo. Sus ojos se quedan vacíos por un momento, mirando hacia un lado mientras piensa, y de repente entran en foco. "Deberíamos capturar a una, obtener información".

" _No_ ", ordena Derek, con la nariz arrugada de disgusto y los ojos desorbitados, "si vemos una, las matamos a primera vista, ¿entiendes?"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Derek. Quiero vivir", agrega Stiles.

Scott, por supuesto, tiene que discutir. "Chicos, ¿y si pudiéramos ayudar a todos? Si no son malvados, no tenemos que matarlos. Sería muy útil tener algunas brujas de nuestro lado".

" _No_ ", repite Derek, severo.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Scott", dice Lydia, sorprendentemente. "No deberíamos enojarlos más de lo que ya tenemos, solo lo hará más peligroso para Stiles y el resto de la manada. ¿Cuánto sabes sobre las brujas, Derek?"

El Alfa solo la mira, la mandíbula chasqueando cerrada, sus dientes rechinando a través de un ceño fruncido.

Lydia tararea triunfalmente. "Eso es lo que pensé. Necesitamos más información".

La manada permanece en silencio durante varios largos momentos antes de que Lydia se sienta derecha, levantando una ceja, desafiándola a desafiar sus siguientes palabras.

"Debido a que esta manada es una democracia y no una dictadura", dice lentamente, lanzando una mirada significativa hacia Derek, "Votemos. Todo a favor de adquirir más información antes de cualquier acción seria".

Allison y Scott levantan la mano, por supuesto, al igual que Jackson, quien siempre seguirá las órdenes de Lydia como el títere que es. Sorprendentemente, Isaac levanta su mano, lo que le gana una amplia sonrisa de Scott. Los únicos que no levantan la mano son Derek, Stiles, Erica y Boyd.

Las manos de Lydia se asientan firmemente en su regazo. "Eso lo soluciona, cinco contra cuatro. Necesitamos más información". Ella mira a Derek imperiosamente, con la barbilla levantada, sus ojos verdes desafiantes. "Investiguemos algunas brujas".

"Deberíamos llamar a Deaton", sugiere Scott, y es lo mejor que Stiles ha escuchado toda la noche.

Así que Stiles saca su teléfono, abre la pantalla, y se enfrenta a un revoltijo de líneas negras borrosas en blanco que no puede leer por más que enfoca sus ojos. Lleva el teléfono más lejos de su cara hasta que las letras se despejan y encuentra el contacto de Deaton con su brazo extendido con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

"¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?" Allison pregunta, perceptiva como siempre.

"Um, sí. Creo que tal vez necesite gafas para leer", dice Stiles, llamando a Deaton. "No es gran cosa."

Scott tararea, un delicado ceño fruncido sobre sus ojos preocupados. "¿Tal vez te golpeas la cabeza? ¿Estás mareado?"

"No, estoy bien, lo juro".

Stiles mira a Derek cuando la cuerda suena en su oreja y encuentra al alfa observándolo, inexpresivo. Nunca es una buena señal.

Al final, Deaton no responde y Jackson sale corriendo de la casa de Derek simplemente porque es una reina del drama.

"Bueno, supongo que eso concluye el episodio de esta semana de  _The Young and the Sleepless_ ", anuncia Stiles, abofeteando sus rodillas y levantándose bostezando.

"Eso no fue divertido en absoluto", murmura Erica.

"Todo es divertido cuando no has dormido en veinticuatro horas", dice Stiles, haciendo una imitación cutre de manos de jazz. "Me voy a casa. Buenas noches a todos".

Él agita en la dirección general de la manada restante antes de que Derek lo agarre de la muñeca y lo acorrale.

"No vas a ir a ningún lado", dice, como si fuera obvio y de alguna manera se siente perjudicado por tener que decirlo. "Hay un montón de brujas cabreadas tratando de asesinarte. Tenemos que mantenerte bajo vigilancia".

Stiles se burla, haciendo un pobre intento de arrancar su mano. No funciona "Si supieran dónde vivía, ¿por qué habrían tendido una trampa? Se habrían metido en mi habitación y me habrían matado allí". Derek se sorprende por un momento antes de componerse. "Me voy a casa." Porque lo último que Stiles necesita es que le recuerden más a menudo cuánto se irrita este hermoso hombre.

"No", dice Derek, claro y conciso, justo en su cara con una mirada que podría derribar un avión de combate.

"Derek está en lo cierto", Erica dice, sujetando sus brazos a través de las mangas de una ajustada chaqueta de cuero, "es demasiado arriesgado estar sin la manada cuidando de ti. Dejándote solo sería como ofrecerte en bandeja de plata". Boyd asiente con la cabeza a su lado.

Stiles suspira y se desinfla, eventualmente asintiendo.

" _Bien_ ", admite, finalmente rasgándole la muñeca solo porque Derek aflojó su agarre.

Stiles retrocede unos centímetros, perdiendo el equilibrio después de que Derek le devolvió parte de su inercia. Él frota su muñeca con ternura, pero el agarre de Derek nunca había sido tan duro como para dejar una marca.

"Pero deje que el registro demuestre que  _no_  estoy contento con esto". Para cuando terminó de expresar sus quejas, todos menos Isaac y Derek han salido por la puerta. Isaac les lanza una mirada extraña antes de dirigirse al sótano terminado, convertido en un apartamento separado a prueba de sonido. Algunas veces Isaac arrastra a Stiles un poco.

Pero esta bien.

Todo está  _bien_.

Especialmente ahora que Stiles y Derek están solos. Totalmente solos. Parado a varios pies de distancia en un incómodo silencio que hace que Stiles quiera ahogarse.

"Puedes tomar la habitación de invitados", gruñe Derek, gesticulando por el pasillo.

"Gracias", dice Stiles en voz baja. Sigue el movimiento rápidamente, corriendo torpemente a la habitación de invitados. "¡Y no necesito una niñera!"

"Sí, lo necesitas", llama Derek.

Stiles se da vuelta con un chillido indignado para encontrar a Derek sonriendo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo como si le avergonzara la cosa.

Su pecho se congela y rápidamente se da vuelta y cierra la puerta de la habitación de invitados detrás de él. A ese hombre  _no le importa_  ser tan adorable.  _Nunca_.

\-----

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despierta con una patada en la espinilla.

"Levántate, vamos donde Deaton".

"¡Ay!" grita, porque sabe que es Derek y vive disgustado.

"Eso no dolió", Derek dice, estirando su estatura sobre Stiles y cruzando sus brazos.

No fue así, pero como se dijo anteriormente, Stiles vive para disgustar.

"Sí, lo hizo. Eres un  _idiota_ ".

Acurrucado en las sábanas suaves, de mil millones de hilos -que, si se trata de las sábanas que coloca en el dormitorio de invitados, ¿cómo son las sábanas de Derek? - y cubiertas por la cálida luz del sol que entra por la ventana, Stiles perezosamente se da vuelta para enfrentar a Derek.

Bien. ¿Él piensa que es Derek?

Realmente es solo una gran mancha de colores en escala de grises y tonos oliva que coinciden con el tamaño y el gusto de Derek.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos. "¿Por qué estás tan borroso?"

La mancha cambia "¿De qué estás hablando  _ahora_?" Prácticamente puede escuchar la mirada rodante. Sí, definitivamente es Derek.

Stiles rueda y se sienta, frotándose los ojos para quitarles el sueño, pero no hace nada. Toda la habitación es solo una combinación de colores y formas como una pintura de Kandinsky.

Stiles se frota la frente y tira de la camiseta que realmente necesita cambiar. Él está empezando a oler.

"Creo que necesito ver a un óptico".

"¿Algo anda mal con tus ojos?"

Stiles suspira, recordando su dificultad para leer a través de sus contactos la noche anterior. "Sí. ¿Recuerdas cuando no pude encontrar el contacto de Deaton sin sostener el teléfono lejos? Creo que ha empeorado".

Sin previo aviso, Derek lo agarra del brazo y lo pone de pie, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta. La repentina ansiedad que lo golpea se siente similar a la de alguien que tiene el pecho apretado. "Vamos a ir a ver a Deaton,  _ahora_ ".

Stiles le arranca el brazo, porque su agarre en realidad estaba empezando a dolerle en ese momento, pero con su vista dañada retrocede a lo que presume que es una mesa y se golpea a sí mismo y a la mesa. Todo este deterioro de la vista está comenzando a afectarlo.

"¡No puedes simplemente agarrarme!" Stiles resopla desde donde está tirado en el suelo. "¡Apenas puedo ver!"

La imponente burbuja oscura se detiene.

"Lo siento", dice Derek, sinceramente, y una mano encuentra la suya para ponerlo de pie.

Mierda, Derek se  _disculpó_. Hola, octava maravilla del mundo, Stiles te ha descubierto.

Ya están a medio camino de Deaton cuando Stiles une todas las piezas.

"Las brujas", murmura, ojos de ciervo mientras miran fijamente la vasta extensión azul del cielo fuera del parabrisas de Derek, "me hechizaron cuando dije que prefiero quedarme ciego que ... sí. Creo". "

Derek exhala con enojo, con fastidio, y Stiles escucha el gemido del acelerador bajo el pie insistente de Derek.

\-----

"La buena noticia", es lo primero que dice Deaton después de que Stiles y Derek han terminado de explicar su dilema, "es que creo que puedo arreglar tu vista".

"¡Genial! Muy bien, haz lo que tienes que hacer doc. Dame un poco de raíz oscura y extraña para comer que me haga cagar purpurina o lo que sea que hayas planeado. Tengo una investigación que tengo que hacer y no puedo hacerla sin leer".

Derek pasa su mano por su cara y Stiles sonríe traviesamente.

El resto de la manada, incluido el padre de Stiles, ya están en camino, pero Stiles estaba demasiado ansioso por esperar. Como el 80% de sus funciones de cerebro a la vista. Y es por  _leer_  no  _porno_  muchas gracias.

"Las malas noticias. El antídoto para este hechizo es increíblemente peligroso si no se prepara correctamente y es muy difícil de preparar. Podrías tener hemorragias internas".

Stiles gime y tiene que físicamente endurecerse para no moverse ciegamente.

"A juzgar por lo que me has contado, Stiles, esto está progresando muy rápido. Sospecho que estarás completamente ciego mañana por la mañana".

Stiles no tiene idea de cómo se supone que debe sentirse al respecto. Luego hay una mano pesada sobre su hombro que crea consuelo que sospecha que es de Derek y de repente está demasiado distraído por la calidez que florece en su pecho que para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como la ceguera temporal.

"No hay poción", dice Derek,  _¿y hola? ¿Cuándo Derek tuvo voz en la autonomía corporal de Stiles?_

"Um, ¿no? No tienes voz ni voto. Necesito poder ver".

Derek gruñe tan profundamente que Stiles puede sentir las vibraciones descender de la mano de Derek hacia su hombro. "¿No oíste a Deaton? Podrías morir. No lo haremos".

"Bueno, ¿¡qué se supone que debo hacer! ¡¡Estar ciego por el resto de mi vida"!

"En realidad", interrumpe Deaton, "el hechizo desaparecerá en aproximadamente un mes, tal vez solo un par de semanas, pero en este caso, estoy de acuerdo con Stiles. Con un aquelarre para vengarse tratando de capturarlo y matarlo, sus posibilidades son mejores si puede ver su entorno ".

"Puedo protegerlo", argumenta Derek, apretando con la mano el hombro de Stiles.

La puerta se abre de golpe y hay voces y pasos, y la mano de Derek desaparece tan rápido que parece que nunca estuvo allí.

"¿Qué hay de las brujas?" Derek habla sobre el escandalo, cambiando sigilosamente el tema mientras puede. La manada se silencia.

Aparentemente, no están revisando toda la poción mágica. Okay.

Un brazo se desliza alrededor de los hombros de Stiles que es considerablemente más delgado que el de Derek, pero aún tonificado. El contorno borroso revela nada menos que a Scott. Reconocería ese cabello oscuro y flojo en cualquier parte.

Deaton respira profundamente y lo deja salir como si fuera a repartir un secreto a largo plazo.

Resulta que sí lo es.

"Bueno, tienen razón. Stiles es una chispa".

"¡¿ _Disculpe_?!" Stiles y su padre exclaman al mismo tiempo.

"No soy ... soy ... ¡solo soy humano! ¡No soy nada!"

"No, definitivamente eres una chispa", dice Deaton resueltamente.

"Con el debido respeto, Deaton", dice Derek, "si fuera una chispa, entonces ¿por qué no hemos podido olerle magia?"

_¿Los lobos pueden oler la magia?_

"Debido a que no ha estado practicando, las chispas solo pueden acceder a sus poderes si  _creen_  que existen. Algo en Stiles todavía es dudoso sobre el mundo sobrenatural, o tal vez él mismo y sus propias habilidades".

"Hola, todavía en la habitación", dice Stiles.

Él es ignorado

"Espera", oye que su papá comienza a temblar, "¿entonces me estás diciendo que mi hijo es mágico?"

"Sí, exactamente. Stiles ha heredado su chispa de Claudia, su madre, a quien siempre he sospechado como una chispa".

"¿Heredé la magia de mi madre?  _Lindo_ ".

"Esto significa que Stiles tiene la capacidad innata de manipular los elementos, doblar la materia a su voluntad, y si es lo suficientemente poderoso, afecta la entropía".

"¿Estás diciendo que podría haber estado lanzando bolas de fuego e ir estilo Charlie Mcgee por todas partes, todo este tiempo?"

"Esa es una forma de verlo".

Derek se para frente a Stiles. Él puede ver por la repentina pared de negro que está bloqueando su punto de vista de ... nada. La clínica es solo un gran lío de colores y luces swirly.

"¿Qué se supone que hagamos con las brujas?" Derek pregunta con enojo. Maldición, ese tipo es abrasivo  _para todos_.

Hay un boom de algo pesado que cae y el suave susurro de páginas se voltea. "El viaje en el tiempo y la teletransportación requieren una inmensa cantidad de poder. La mayoría de las brujas son físicamente incapaces de poseer ese nivel de poder sin convertirse en monstruos literales. ¿Cómo eran estas brujas?"

"Eran bastante calientes", Stiles dice y  _Dios_  puede  _sentir_  las miradas que recibe de la manada.

"Parecían mujeres normales", alguien que suena sospechosamente como Boyd corrige. "Definitivamente no como un monstruo".

"Entonces deben tener un factor externo del que están extrayendo poder, probablemente un amuleto de algún tipo. ¿Alguno de ustedes notó joyas en alguna de las mujeres? ¿Qué tan grande era el aquelarre?"

"Fue difícil de decir", explica Derek, "seguían desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer. Creo que conté cuatro, pero solo había dos cuando nos llevaron a Stiles y a mi".

"De acuerdo, si tienes la mala suerte de toparte con ellas otra vez, busca cualquier tipo de broche extraño, colgantes o anillos con un reloj de arena. Una vez que ya no estén en posesión de él, no podrán para teletransportarse, allí debería poder sostener a una de ellas el tiempo suficiente para obtener la información que necesitan". Si Stiles entrecierra los ojos, puede ver a Deaton entregando a Derek un gran libro con la cubierta, el color del cuero envejecido. "Este libro tiene la mayor información sobre brujas de mi biblioteca, debería poder ayudarte. Mientras tanto, sugiero que Stiles esté con uno de los lobos en todo momento, para protegerle".

Stiles se resiste. "No soy un niño", dice con petulancia.

"Solo estamos tratando de protegerte, amigo".

"Soy un adulto"

"¡Derek se ofrece como voluntario!" Erica grita, y luego envía a otros lobos a un ataque de risitas.

Guau,  _muy_ gracioso. Obligando a Stiles a pasar tiempo con el tipo más sexy del universo que casualmente lo odia.  _Divertidísimo_.

"Lo haré", Derek concuerda hoscamente. "Soy el Alfa, es mi responsabilidad. No tengo un trabajo o clases a las que necesite asistir, pero todos ustedes lo hacen".

"¿Hola? ¿Qué parte de adulto no entiendes? Puedo cuidar de mí mismo".

Derek se da vuelta y, debido a que sus cejas son un faro en la oscuridad, puede ver el juicio incluso a través del borrón. "¿Todavía estás hablando?"

Stiles no puede pensar en otra cosa que burlarse.

Una mano aplaude a Stiles en la espalda, innegablemente la de su padre. "Es una buena idea, chico, por ahora al menos. No querrías darle un ataque al corazón a tu viejo desapareciendo, ¿o sí?"

"¿Entonces por qué no me quedo contigo?"

"No es que no me tome el tiempo libre, pero creo que Derek es más adecuado. Soy un policía viejo, no puede competir con los chanchullos en los que se están metiendo los niños últimamente". Stiles no quiere que su padre participe de todos modos.

"Genial. Así que una vez más, soy la damisela indefensa en peligro".

"Sip", confirma Erica, haciendo estallar la P. Obviamente se está divirtiendo mucho más del sufrimiento colectivo. De Stiles específicamente.


	2. Capítulo dos. Malas, malas noticias.

**Capítulo dos. Malas, malas noticias.**

 

Derek cree que su casa es más segura, por lo que es donde los lleva de regreso, pero Stiles no puede imaginar cómo podría ser más seguro que su propio departamento, especialmente cuando está golpeando las cosas de la izquierda y la derecha. Stiles está acostumbrado a moverse por su departamento en la oscuridad; levantarse para los bocadillos de medianoche, permanecer despierto toda la noche en línea, a las 3 a.m. viajes al baño. Él conoce la disposición de su lugar como la palma de su mano. ¿La casa de Derek? No tanto.

Él se deja flotar hasta que encuentra una pared para guiarse, y después de que esa pared termina, una mesa, o mostrador, o tal vez otra pared. Habían reconstruido la casa de Hale usando el plano original y era una casa  _vieja_  y antigua con un diseño francamente confuso y poco práctico.

Si así es como se construyen todas las casas antiguas, las cabañas de trescientos años que ostenta Nueva Inglaterra deben ser un  _infierno_.

Derek aún cree que su casa es más segura que el propio apartamento de Stiles, incluso cuando Stiles se aburre y decide explorar la casa, pero termina tirando una estantería entera y oye caer los libros al suelo bajo el estruendo de la biblioteca.

"Sería irónico decir 'Te estoy viendo'", Stiles ríe débilmente cuando Derek viene corriendo a investigar la conmoción.

Afortunadamente, él no termina atrapado debajo pero ciertamente levanta a Derek en armas murmurando cosas como, " _idiota a tientas_ ", y " _va a ser asesinado_ ".

¡Y aún no está completamente ciego! Así que hay que esperar.

Para cuando llega la noche, se ha vuelto mucho más difícil discernir los objetos entre sí. Los colores han comenzado a desvanecerse y las líneas que normalmente sería capaz de distinguir entre sí han comenzado a mezclarse.

Es la tercera vez que golpea algo en lo que Derek viene al rescate. Bueno, 'golpear algo' sería un poco subestimado.

Stiles está realmente hambriento, ¿está bien? El tipo tiene que comer.

Así que, tan silenciosamente como puede (como si fuera capaz de escabullirse de un hombre lobo alfa), se levanta del sofá donde había estado escuchando música y se siente alrededor de la sala en busca de guía. Él puede hacer esto.

Justo cuando cree que está casi en la cocina, su rodilla se conecta con una mesa auxiliar y todo resuena contra el suelo. Él levanta sus brazos para mantener el equilibrio, solo para caer al piso también.

No hay forma de que Derek no oiga eso. La vergüenza lo inunda una vez más mientras se esfuerza por recoger todo y colocarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa, dando palmaditas en el suelo hasta que encuentren el objeto que parece no pertenecer al suelo. Los pasos que escucha venir desde el final del pasillo son desagradablemente lentos, como si Derek tratara de ocultar el hecho de que había escuchado y viniera a verlo. Stiles se sienta de rodillas y hace una mueca infantil.

"Sé que estás aquí, sabes", dice Stiles, absolutamente molesto. "Puede que ahora esté ciego, pero no soy un idiota. Te oí llegar por el pasillo".

Y luego una cálida mano se asienta sobre su hombro, pesada y relajante. "Lo siento", dice Derek, "No sabía si querías ayuda o no".

"Bueno, ¿qué piensas, hm?"

"La última vez que traté de ayudarte, me gritaste y me llamaste gilipollas condescendiente, así que realmente no lo sé".

Stiles rechina los dientes. El torbellino confuso de ira y afecto en su pecho lo está conduciendo lentamente a la locura. Él gesticula con un brazo salvajemente pero termina golpeando un objeto extraño que se había caído y lo oye rodar por todo el piso. Él suspira.

"No  _quiero_  tu ayuda, pero claramente la necesito porque  _alguien_  se niega a dejarme quedar en mi propio departamento, donde sé dónde está todo. O mejor aún, solo déjame beber la poción mágica de la vista de Deaton".

Por un minuto allí, Stiles piensa que él ganó la discusión porque Derek no dice nada para refutar. Pero entonces...

"Aquí", dice con cariño, y con la mano sobre su hombro, se desliza por su brazo hasta su muñeca y lo levanta. Derek tiene que estabilizarlo antes de guiarlo por el pasillo, tomando sus dos manos en las suyas. Luego, en un momento de silencio, esas manos se deslizan por sus brazos tan suavemente que Stiles tiene que reprimir un escalofrío. Aterrizan en cada uno de sus hombros, donde Derek se ha acercado a él.

"¿Esto está bien?" Derek pregunta.

Stiles asiente, un nudo nervioso creciendo rápidamente en su garganta. Las manos de Derek son sorprendentemente suaves. Es agradable que te toquen.

"Voy a guiarte, ¿de acuerdo?"

Stiles asiente de nuevo, y luego, suave como una pluma, Derek lo empuja hacia adelante. Una mano en el hombro de Stiles se desliza hacia su propia mano y la levanta hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se deslizan a través de una pared mientras caminan juntos. Derek le da un codazo de nuevo para doblar una esquina, con la respiración golpeando la parte posterior de su cuello, pero Derek rápidamente lo distrae levantando su mano para conectarla con un mueble alto, liso y de madera, con cajones y manijas circulares.

"Ese es mi tocador", susurra Derek y continúa guiándolo por la habitación. "Esa es la ventana", dice cuando las yemas de los dedos de Stiles se conectan con la fría y frágil extensión de vidrio. Unos pasos a la derecha y Derek le dice que se detenga, guiando las manos de Stiles a sábanas suaves y sedosas y un edredón de plumas. No necesita explicar que esa es su cama.

Luego lo conducen por el pasillo nuevamente. Una de sus manos se encuentra entre Derek, mientras que la otra pasa por las paredes y las puertas. Derek le ordena que se detenga, pero está un segundo demasiado tarde y choca de frente en el pecho de Derek.

"¡Mierda! Lo siento, lo siento, no quise decir..."

"Esta bien", Derek lo enmienda, ¿y es eso? ¿Es esa una  _sonrisa_  que escucha? No es divertido pero ... ¿uno de afecto? Probablemente no debería ir por ese camino en este momento. "Aquí, iré detrás de ti". Derek arrastra sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles para que el humano sepa exactamente dónde está y hacia dónde se dirige. Esas manos terminan en sus caderas y Stiles siente que sus mejillas se calientan y tiene que morderse el labio solo para evitar reírse. "¿Esto está bien?"

"¡Sip!" Stiles dice un poco con demasiada fuerza, pero las manos no desaparecen, por lo que piensa que está a salvo.

Derek lo empuja a dar un paso adelante. "La sala de estar, que es donde parece que tienes más problemas", se ríe en voz baja.

"Cállate."

La sala de estar lleva un poco más de tiempo que la habitación, ya que Stiles se detenía por temor a toparse con algo.

"Tienes que confiar en mí", murmuró Derek, extendiendo sus manos unidas para mostrarle a Stiles cuánto espacio tenía que mover. Y él suena tan ... tan  _tranquilo_. Es un estruendo sorprendentemente bienvenido que puede sentir desde el pecho de Derek hasta su espalda.

Stiles confía en Derek, implícitamente, por lo que solo se detuvo por miedo la primera vez. Todas las otras veces fueron solo una excusa para sentir el sólido músculo del cuerpo de Derek contra el suyo, pero buena suerte haciéndolo admitir  _eso_.

La cocina, espera Stiles, será la peor pesadilla.

No lo es.

De hecho, Derek se pone aún más susceptible y Stiles simplemente quiere derretirse en un charco en el piso.

Sus dedos rozan la suave superficie de los mostradores de mármol, sobre el fregadero, y en algún lugar a lo largo de la línea uno de los brazos de Derek se envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y su mentón descansó sobre su hombro mientras su otra mano guiaba a Stiles a cada uno de los gabinetes y sus contenidos.

Sí. Stiles va a  _morir_.

Derek no se pone menos cómodo mientras guía a Stiles por el resto del primer piso (todo lo que requiere escaleras nunca fue discutido, ya que las escaleras son una mala idea para Stiles incluso cuando puede ver).

Al final del recorrido, Derek prácticamente abraza a Stiles en su pecho y le pregunta: "¿Crees que lo tienes o necesitas otro recorrido? Es mucho para recordar después de una sola vez".

Y Stiles  _quiere_  decir, 'Sí, en realidad. No recuerdo nada. Por favor muéstrame quince veces más'. Lo que realmente sale de su boca es una historia diferente.

"Um, ¿por qué estás siendo tan ... agradable?"

Derek aparta sus manos de Stiles como si lo hubieran quemado.

 _Bien hecho, idiota_ , su cerebro innecesariamente se queja para él. Maldición, ¿por qué el filtro de su cerebro a la boca siempre le falla en el peor de los casos?

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer", responde Derek, sin emociones, como un robot. "Es mi culpa que estés en este lío".

Uhh ... ¿No? Nop. Eso es un martirio de mierda allí mismo y Stiles no lo tendrá.

"¿ _Qué_? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es esto remotamente tu culpa?"

Derek gruñe en lugar de una respuesta humana real y Stiles  _está_  tan cerca de darle una bofetada.

"No me jodas," Stiles dice, "No puedo leer tu cara nunca más, así que las palabras son primordiales ahora, troglodita".

"No."

"¿No qué?"

Oh,  _wow_. Stiles realmente escuchó un giro de ojos. Asombroso.

"No, no voy a responder eso".

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ve a buscar algo útil que hacer, Stiles. Voy a tomar una siesta".

Antes de que Stiles pueda encontrar algo para responder a eso, escucha a Derek alejarse.

"¡Ni siquiera vas a ayudarme a volver a la sala de estar!" Stiles grita lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eco alrededor del espacio.

"¡Acabo de darte una vuelta!" Derek le grita, su propia voz haciendo eco. "¡Resuélvelo!"

"Gracias por toda la ayuda, gilipollas", gruñe Stiles, buscando una pared para guiarlo hacia atrás.

\-----

Stiles se despierta a la mañana siguiente completamente ciego y decide hacer su misión de memorizar dónde está todo sin ensuciar. Así que comienza en el borde de la cama de invitados y cuenta los pasos que lleva llegar desde allí a su maleta y desde su maleta a la puerta.

Son diecisiete pasos de su habitación al baño y otros tres al baño, dos al lavabo. Treinta pasos al sofá de la sala, nueve a la cocina, once a la puerta principal.

Hace esto durante horas memorizando el diseño de la casa, medio decidido a no confiar en la ayuda segura pero bien intencionada pero frágil de Derek y medio por el aburrimiento.

Continúa hasta que Derek lo agarra suavemente por la muñeca y le dice que ha hecho el almuerzo.

"Tienes toda mi casa memorizada ahora, ¿eh?" Derek pregunta después de un momento de silencio incómodamente largo, ambos sentados en la mesa de la cocina con una quesadilla gigante entre ellos.

Stiles no se sonroja al darse cuenta de que lo más probable es que Derek lo haya estado viendo hacer esto todo el tiempo. ¡Que mierda!

"Bueno, no es que haya algo más que hacer aquí", dice Stiles en represalia, pero es verdad. Ya no puede leer más en Internet, ni ver T.V., ni leer, y escuchar música envejece después de un tiempo.

"¿Puedes leer Braille?"

"¿Qué crees?" -pregunta Stiles, arqueando una ceja desdeñosa hacia Derek y metiéndose una rebanada de crema agria en la boca.

Durante un largo momento Stiles cree que Derek no va a responderle, pero luego, al oír los dedos de Derek tocar la superficie, dice, "Está bien", y eso es lo último que se hablan durante unas horas.

Stiles  _no_  esperaba ser despertado de su siesta por el sonido de algo plano y sólido golpeando la mesa junto a él.

"¿Derek?" Stiles resopla, la cara presionada en el cojín del sofá.

Derek gruñe afirmativamente y roba suavemente la mano de Stiles y la guía hacia él. Lo coloca en la base de su cuello para que Stiles sienta el sólido músculo allí, y sus dedos se hacen una idea y se encrespan en la suave y delgada tela de su camisa. Y, de acuerdo, Stiles puede estar entendiendo todo esto de la vista, pero tiene que ser un sueño, lo cual es extraño porque ya está soñando con la ceguera. Así es como el 30% de sus fantasías con Derek comienzan después de todo. Con el toque y ... si ...

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Stiles pregunta cuando el agarre de Derek en su muñeca solo se tensa.

"Aquí", murmura Derek, y luego guía a Stiles para que se aleje de la  _dulce y cálida piel de su pecho_  y la coloque en algo significativamente más duro y frío. "Te conseguí algunas cosas".

Stiles se da cuenta que es una pequeña pila de CD. Su mano se guía un poco hacia la izquierda, donde siente algo más y los botones que tienen las distintas formas de juego, pausa, repetir y adelantar. Finalmente, algo que puede utilizar, incluso si se trata de un reproductor de CD de principios de 2000.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Stiles pregunta, sorprendido. "¿Qué es?"

"Dijiste que estabas aburrido, así que tomé algunos podcasts y audiolibros y los grabé en CDs para que no solo te quedaras con la música. También puse algo de comedia allí, creo, ya que es solo escuchar chistes, más fácil a seguir. No sé cuáles son tus gustos, así que acabo de elegir lo que escucho, pero si quieres algo específico, puedo buscarlos para ti".

Las manos de Stiles flotan sobre la parte superior de la pila, su mandíbula floja.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó esto?"

"Uh, solo unas pocas horas".

"¿ _Horas_?"

"Sí, ¿está bien?"

"Sí. Gracias, estás siendo increíblemente agradable en este momento, Dios mío. Además, ¿escuchas podcasts? ¿Cuáles? ¿Qué comediantes te gustan? ¿Tienes sentido del  _humor_?"

"Cállate, Stiles, antes de que cambie de opinión acerca de ser amable".

"Bien. Cerrando".

Stiles está más que feliz de complacerlo, sentarse y colocar el primer CD en la pila en el reproductor y presionar play, colocar los auriculares en sus oídos y suspirar aliviado. Es una serie de Ted Talks de una hora sobre la vida extraterrestre.

Derek se sienta a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos y hombros se tocan y Stiles repentinamente pierde toda capacidad de concentración. Su pierna comienza a rebotar en los nervios, pero antes incluso nota una mano que se apoya en su rodilla para detener el movimiento y el peso lo ancla a algo cálido y confuso. Él no puede evitar sonreír entonces, dejándose apoyarse en el hombro de Derek. Derek, sorprendentemente, no lo rechaza. Solo se sienta más en el sofá y pone un brazo detrás de Stiles como si fuera el mismo.

Dios, Stiles realmente extraña la cara de Derek.

Oh.  _Oh no_.

\-----

Los próximos días pasan sorprendentemente sin problemas.

Está bien, van tan bien como pueden esperar, dado que Stiles ha perdido una función.

No es realmente un gran problema. Él puede hacer esto.

Él y Derek desarrollan una especie de camaradería, donde Stiles no hace bromas a costa de Derek y Derek es realmente ... realmente dulce. Como el dulce que induce la cavidad. Todavía no es el hablador que Stiles buscaría en una conversación, pero Derek descaradamente se desvía de Stiles cada vez que puede, siempre y cuando Stiles no lo comente, sarcástica  _o_  genuinamente.

Es cuando Stiles y Derek programan su teléfono para responder a sus demandas y leer los resultados de búsqueda para él, juntos, que se da cuenta de lo completamente jodido que es.

"Está bien ... ¿así que voy a la configuración y luego presiono el botón de sonido y se pone verde?"

Derek es  _tan lindo_  cuando está frustrado, y si algo lo frustra, es la tecnología. Stiles ya tuvo que repasarlo con Derek, pero no está mejorando. La última vez que Stiles lo revisó, Derek todavía tenía un teléfono plegable que es simplemente blasfemo y atractivo al mismo tiempo.

Stiles sacude la cabeza, incapaz de ocultar su diversión. "No, eso solo enciende y apaga el timbre. Debes encontrar el comando de voz".

"¿Por qué no pudiste haber conseguido ese teléfono de Sarah o lo que sea?" él gruñe.

Stiles resopla. "¿Te refieres a Siri? Eso es Apple. Tengo un android".

"Lo que sea." Stiles grazna cuando Derek lo golpea en el cuello. Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Derek había estado sentado tan cerca, por lo que patea las piernas salvajemente hasta que su pie se conecta con algo suave y cálido. Derek gruñe y  _bingo_. Stiles ha pateado exitosamente a Derek en el estómago. "No  _tengo_  que ayudarte con esto".

Por un momento, Stiles se asusta internamente, preguntándose si había cruzado algún tipo de línea, pero luego Derek resopla, su respiración corta en una risa tranquila. Derek se  _está riendo_. ¡Derek se está riendo! Joder, odia tanto los hechizos ahora. Él daría cualquier cosa por ver cuán divina debía ser esa sonrisa; el sonido hace que su corazón se sienta tan lleno que podría explotar.

"¡Tú empezaste!"

"En realidad lo comenzaste asesinando a un montón de brujas".

"¡No es justo! Tus calumnias me lastimaron, Derek. No he hecho tal cosa".

"Todavía."

" _Todavía_ ", asintió Stiles, dando una última patada al lado de Derek con una sonrisa de mierda. Él gana un bufido y probablemente una mirada.

"No puedo hacer más esto. Llamemos a Verizon y hagamos que lo hagan". Y Stiles suelta una carcajada tan fuerte que tiene que agarrarse al estómago mientras se cae.

La atracción física siempre ha estado ahí, sin duda, pero el insistente tirón en su corazón que deletrea afecto,  _amor_ , cuando piensa en Derek es cada vez más difícil de ignorar. Especialmente cuando está con él últimamente.

Él está  _jodidamente_  real. Y ni siquiera de la manera divertida.

\-----

Esa noche vienen por él.

Las brujas vienen a buscarlo mientras está solo en su cama medio despierto. Las malditas tramposas.

Primero, oye un choque justo afuera de su habitación y luego la puerta se abre. Se levanta sobre los codos, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad solo para recordar que no verá al intruso, no importa lo fuerte que entrecierre los ojos.

"¿Derek?"

Y luego todo sucede muy rápido.

Se oye el sonido de pasos pesados y frenéticos corriendo por el pasillo, Derek gritando su nombre. Una mano se coloca suavemente en su mejilla y él está fuera de combate.

Stiles se despierta con la esperanza de haber soñado todo, bueno, aparte del increíble tiempo de vinculación de Derek, pero aún  _así_.

No es un sueño. Todavía está ciego y esta vez está sorprendido de estar despertando en absoluto, ya que obviamente las brujas lo han llevado de nuevo. Hace frío y huele mal donde sea que esté, muy diferente a la casa de Derek, que siempre es constante a 65 grados Fahrenheit y huele a caramelo de todas las cosas.

"¿Derek? ¿Estás aquí, amigo?"

La respuesta que obtiene es: "Te juro por Dios que si vuelves a llamarme amigo, las brujas serán tus menores problemas".

" _Oh-kay_. Supongo que es un sí".

Stiles prueba sus músculos, estirándose solo para darse cuenta de que en realidad está esposado a Derek. Le da un tirón experimental solo a Derek para que se le acerque y lo haga gruñir en su cara. Bien. Así que Sourwolf ha aparecido por la noche.

"Está bien, así que plan B", dice Stiles

" _¡¿Plan B?!_  ¿Cuál era el Plan A?" Derek sisea.

"... ¿No ser capturado?"

Es palpable lo cerca que Derek está de alcanzar y estrangular a Stiles. Como un martes promedio, excepto que en realidad podría morir esta vez porque estas mujeres parecen bastante empeñadas en matarlo.

"Está bien", Derek suspira, su peso cambia como si estuviera cayendo, "¿cuál es el plan B?"

"¿Puedes decir dónde estamos?"

Derek toma un momento para considerar. "En los túneles en algún lugar debajo del Preserve. No podemos estar muy lejos de mi casa, ahí es donde nos llevaron la última vez, pero son extensas y confusas. Mis sentidos están dominados porque lo han borrado todo con hamamelis "

Stiles resopla. Hamamelis, qué apropiado.

"Las esposas están encantadas, es por eso que no puedo romperlas y mi tobillo también está esposado al suelo. Me han hechizado la garganta así que no puedo aullar".

Stiles se acerca para acariciarle los bolsillos lo mejor que puede, buscando un teléfono que no está allí. "¿No tienes tu teléfono?"

"Si lo tuviera, ¿estaríamos aquí ahora?" Derek gruñe.

Deja escapar un aliento bajo, del tipo que tienes cuando tienes que hacer algo  _muy_ desagradable. "Está bien", dice Stiles, casi aplacando, "Necesito que te disloques el pulgar".

El tirón de las esposas, tirando de Stiles con eso. "¿Qué? No, no haré eso".

"¿Confías en mí?" Stiles pregunta, haciendo lo mejor que puede para parecer implorante. No está seguro de cómo está, ya que no puede ver la reacción de Derek.

"No."

Stiles se frota la cara con su mano libre y gime. Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer aquí, porque las brujas lo van a matar a pesar de todo, pero si él puede alejarse de Derek tal vez lo perdonarán. No puede imaginarse a sí mismo viviendo sin Derek en su vida, y pensarlo le deja sentir un dolor en el pecho.

Tal vez si sigue escapándose, buscarán a Lydia o Scott o algo peor: su padre.

"Tengo un plan, pero tienes que confiar en mí, está bien. No importa qué, este pulgar sale de su órbita y si tengo que hacerlo yo mismo podría terminar haciendo más daño ya que no puedo ver lo que hago. Lo haré."

Derek deja escapar un sonido que Stiles no puede descifrar entre un suspiro de resignación y un gruñido. "¿Qué estás planeando?"

Si Stiles le dice, Derek no lo ayudará.

"Tienes que confiar en mi."

Derek vuelve a hacer ese sonido, como si definitivamente no confiara en él, pero, de manera vacilante, envolvió sus manos alrededor del que Stiles había esposado, pasando sus pulgares al punto de unión del pulgar y la mano de Stiles. Stiles se pone el cuello de la camisa en la boca, sabiendo muy bien que el dolor será lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle gritar, pero Derek hace una pausa. Tiernamente, frota sus dedos en pequeños círculos en la piel de Stiles.

"Lo siento", dice, "pensé que podría protegerte de ellas".

Y luego Stiles oye el pop nauseabundo antes de que lo sienta, pero cuando lo hace, suelta un gemido amortiguado, sus dientes rechinan contra el paño húmedo entre sus dientes antes de sofocar el dolor en la sumisión. Otro repugnante estallido lo deja sin aliento cuando empuja el brazalete sobre su articulación dislocada, el metal raspando la piel lo suficiente como para extraer sangre. Lo peor ha pasado y el brazalete cae al suelo, permitiendo a Stiles la libertad de recostarse y concentrarse en su respiración para distraerse del dolor de su lesión.

Puede sentir los ojos de Derek sobre él mientras está de pie, su mano herida acunada contra su pecho, la otra saliendo para sentir a lo largo de las frías y húmedas paredes de piedra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Derek pregunta cuando Stiles encuentra la salida, un arco sin puerta.

Su mano traza el borde de la misma, los pies se arrastran hacia adelante, navegando por la sensación. Hay un pasillo, piensa.

"¿Stiles? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La voz de Derek suena considerablemente más apretada, como si estuviera descubriendo lo que Stiles planea hacer.

Un nudo se eleva en la garganta de Stiles mientras responde, la adrenalina de lo que está a punto de hacer lo hace temblar como si fuera mediados de diciembre. "Si puedes quitarte las esposas", Stiles articula lo mejor que puede entre los escalofríos y su apretada garganta, "deberías correr, pero creo que te dejarán ir si me tienen a mí".

"Stiles", advierte Derek y Stiles puede escuchar el tintineo de Derek tirando de las esposas.

"No dejes que vayan detrás de mi padre".

"Stiles,  _no_ ".

Él sabe que es hora de irse cuando Derek comienza a gritarle, tirándose de las esposas como un loco. Stiles lo ignora y se encuentra arrastrando los pies por el túnel, su mano lo guía. Él comienza a gritar.

" _¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Tú me quieres, ven a buscarme!_ " Hay murmullos en el pasillo y todavía puede oír a Derek gritándole, el sonido de las cadenas haciendo eco en el aire fresco.  _"¡Venga!"_

Él puede escuchar el sonido de pisadas que corren hacia él, pero es solo una persona.

Alguien lo agarra por el hombro y de repente la pared debajo de las puntas de los dedos se va y el aire a su alrededor es cálido, su cabeza gira como si hubiera cerrado los ojos y pasado por una montaña rusa unas diez veces.

" _Idiota_ ", sisea alguien. Es una ella, pero la voz no es particularmente familiar. "¿Estás  _tratando_  de matarte?"

"¡No! Quiero decir, sí. No  _quiero_  que me maten, pero sí, ese era el plan general".

Quienquiera que sea, lo empuja ligeramente sobre los hombros, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que pueda tambalearse sobre sus pies. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que ya no está en los túneles donde lo habían llevado, ya que el silencio llena la habitación donde deben estar las fuertes protestas de Derek. Ha sido teletransportado por una de las brujas, pero ¿por qué lo está ayudando?

"¿Quién eres tú?" Stiles exige, arrojando su brazo para algún tipo de contacto pero no agarra nada.

La mujer suspira y coloca su mano sobre los ojos de Stiles. Un agradable calor fluye a través de su contacto, de su piel a la suya, como la corriente de un río estable y después de unos momentos, puede ver el tono rojizo de sus párpados cuando hay luz que brilla a través de ellos. Ella levanta sus manos y es ella, la bruja rubia de antes, Jenny.

Sus ojos azules se deslizan sobre su cara, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

No puede discernir dónde está, pero está adentro, en la sala de estar de una casa que no había visto antes en su vida. Parece que no se ha limpiado en años; no está desordenado, pero hay manchas de agua en el techo y capas de polvo en todas las superficies a la vista.

"Eres tú", dice Stiles, asombrado.

"Sí, soy yo, y si no me das esa mano tuya tu pulgar se hinchará más grande que una papa".

Ella alcanza su mano herida, pero él la tira de un tirón.

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?"

Jenny se burla. "Si te quisiera muerto, no te habría traído aquí".

Y eso le dice a Stiles exactamente ... nada. Nop. Nada.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me estás ayudando, eh? ¿No estás ansiando venganza como el resto de las brujas que quieren destriparme?"

Ella suspira y hace otro intento en su mano. "Es una larga historia y te contaré después de que te arregle la mano. Y ahora que has escapado tenemos que regresar y buscar a Derek. Lo usarán como garantía".

 _Mierda_. Derek.

Stiles asiente, empujando su mano hacia ella. "Está bien, apúrate".

Ella asiente a cambio, tomando ligeramente la articulación entre sus manos. "Esto va a doler, pero solo por un momento". Ella no le da mucho tiempo para procesar, porque coloca su pulgar en su lugar inmediatamente después, el pop sonando en sus oídos como un hueso roto. Él grita, por sorpresa y agonía, pero el dolor se desvanece tan rápido como llega.

Él mira hacia abajo y una suave luz azul brilla desde sus palmas, tan brillante que quema sus retinas y se ve obligado a mirar hacia otro lado.

"Allí", dice con orgullo, "todo está mejor".

Él tira de su mano hacia atrás y flexiona los dedos, y efectivamente, su mano está completamente curada. Incluso podría sentirse mejor que antes con la energía residual de su magia todavía hormigueando en su piel. Entonces él recuerda.

"Derek, tenemos que volver por él".

Jenny asiente de nuevo, esta vez como si estuviera preparándose para la batalla, lo que probablemente debería hacer en caso de que Derek se acerque de ella.

Ella toca su hombro y con una nube de humo negro, están de vuelta en el sistema de túnel fresco debajo de la reserva. Su cabeza gira después de teletransportarse, pero empuja el mareo para enfocar.

"Él no está aquí", anuncia, lo cual,  _duh_.

Stiles se apresura a la cadena de esposas, y se queda boquiabierto cuando ve la pieza de carne desechada que queda en el piso que debe ser de Derek. Él debe haberse liberado. Después de todos estos años de gore sobrenatural, todavía tiene problemas con el desmembramiento.

"¿Podrían haberselo llevado?" Stiles pregunta, de repente deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el resto de las brujas lo hayan encontrado antes que Jenny, pero ella niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

"No. No lo habrían arrancado de las esposas, eso no es ... así no es como hacemos las cosas. Él debe haber escapado". Ella niega con la cabeza otra vez y se vuelve hacia él, la luz de la luna proyectada a través de los agujeros en la pared tan tenue que apenas puede distinguir sus rasgos, pero él puede ver la leve sonrisa adornando sus labios. Parece casi nostálgica y ella se ríe, melancólica. "Es muy raro tener que explicarte esto. El Stiles que recuerdo sabía más sobre magia que nuestra propia Sacerdotisa, probablemente. Éramos buenos amigos".

El sentimiento es genuino, Stiles lo sabe. Él no sabe cómo pero puede.

Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de armar una respuesta, ve a Derek atravesado el arco, con la ira escrita en su rostro. Sus colmillos han descendido junto con sus garras y sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

"Aléjate de ella, Stiles". Su voz es baja pero aún tan amenazante como podría ser alguna vez.

Primero se lanza contra Jenny, quien está demasiado sorprendida como para hacer cualquier cosa que no sea estremecerse, y Stiles, siempre el realista que es, salta entre ellos para no sacrificar la mejor esperanza de información que tienen.

"Sal de mi camino," gruñó Derek, chasqueando los dientes y mostrando sus ojos. Es una táctica intimidante que no ha funcionado desde el segundo año y ciertamente no funciona ahora.

"No", dice con firmeza.

El Alfa rechina los dientes en una mandíbula firmemente asentada y si las miradas pudieran matar, Stiles estaría a un metro y medio en este momento.

Se mueve para empujar a Stiles fuera del camino, pero Stiles usa el impulso para girar hacia Jenny. Por el rabillo del ojo, ve el colgante: un reloj de arena con montura de oro, la arena suspendida entre cada esfera y toma una decisión apresurada. Antes de ser maltratado, saca el colgante y piensa en la casa de Derek, la cocina de todos los lugares, y de repente es como si todo el aliento hubiera sido succionado de sus pulmones y su cuerpo se llenara de poder.

Están en la cocina de Derek en ese instante, tal como lo había imaginado, y la oleada de poder mágico recorre sus venas como la heroína antes de que se quede cansado y mareado. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Derek arranca el colgante de su pecho y lo aplasta en la palma de su mano, el vidrio cruje y se rompe contra su piel. Él avanza hacia ella, con garras, ojos carmesí, mano levantada y listo para cortar su garganta. Ella se ha quedado encogida hacia atrás sin salida, ahora que su colgante mágico ha sido aplastado. En cambio, sus manos dan forma a dos esferas blancas, del mismo tipo que se usaron como armas la primera noche, listas para lanzar en su dirección.

Stiles va pisoteando entre ellos, agitando sus brazos salvajemente. "¡Deteneos!" grita y se da cuenta del repentino shock que se extiende sobre la expresión de Derek.

"¿Puedes ver?"

"Jenny me curo los ojos".

La expresión de Derek se oscurece ante la mención de la bruja y él frunce el ceño en su dirección. "¿Por qué la estás ayudando?"

Stiles se encoge de hombros, parándose en el suelo frente a un Alfa exhausto. Derek no lo lastimará. Él está bastante seguro.

"La mejor pregunta es, '¿por qué nos está ayudando?' eh, "Stiles bromea débilmente. Derek le da una mirada de sufrimiento. "De acuerdo, ella nos ayudó a escapar de esa mazmorra de tortura y esta es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos de derrotar al resto del aquelarre. Tiene información que necesitamos, Derek".

Derek se relaja, sus garras se vuelven clavos mientras considera a regañadientes la declaración de Stiles.

"Bien", grita, para sorpresa de Stiles, "pero la amarraremos. No va a ir a ninguna parte. No confío en ella".

"Bien", dice Stiles fácilmente. Él tampoco está seguro de confiar en ella.

Jenny es empujada a la esquina, con sus muñecas atadas con una cuerda que Derek encuentra debajo del fregadero de la cocina, unida hasta las uñas para evitar que se escape. Sus pies también están atados, pero ella se queja de eso hasta que Derek la amenaza con sus dientes.

"Dios, odio a las rubias", gruñe Derek con resentimiento, pateando la mesa de café con frustración.

La cabeza de Stiles se mueve al sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose, lista para disparar, pero en cambio, Erica e Isaac entran zancadas. Erica tiene una aguda sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos cortan a su cautivo.

"Aw, no te refieres a mi Der", dice, con los ojos destellando de oro mientras arrastra sus garras a lo largo del sofá, rodeando a Jenny como un tiburón hambriento. "Creo que solo odias a las perras locas".

Isaac sonríe también, sus ojos se oscurecen cuando el aliento de Jenny se reduce a algo más errático. Derek hace un ruido evasivo, aparentemente contento de dejar que sus betas aterroricen a la chica.

"¿Cómo supiste que debías venir?" Stiles pregunta.

"Bonos de manada. Podía sentir a Derek en problemas", responde Erica, sin apartar los ojos de la rubia. "El resto de la manada debería estar aquí en un momento".

Isaac juega con el pelo corto de Jenny intimidante, doblando un mechón entre sus dedos mientras lo mira con recelo.

No ha quitado los ojos de los dos betas desde que entraron. Sus ojos son cuidadosos, cerrados, pero sin miedo; no como si hubiera tenido miedo de Derek.

"¿Te importa si jugamos con ella un poco antes de matarla?" Isaac le pregunta a Derek, lanzando una mirada juguetona por encima de su hombro, pero Stiles sabe que él es todo ladrido.

Derek rueda sus ojos. Se pone de pie y se mueve hacia la bruja, espantando a sus betas. Él agarra el cordón alrededor de sus manos y tira de ella hacia adelante, con los ojos ardiendo de ira. Stiles los observa y se encuentra contento de no intervenir mientras ella no se lastime seriamente.

"Dinos", ordena el Alfa, su voz baja y amenazante. "¿Por qué nos ayudaste? ¿Qué sabes sobre el aquelarre?"

Habían encontrado mucho en los aquelarres de brujas tradicionales, pero ese era precisamente el problema. Se estaban ahogando en información y no sabían qué buscar, sin nada útil.

"No creo que Stiles sea responsable. No creo que él ... No creo que lo haya hecho. No puedo dejar que lo asesinen si es inocente".

Derek le da otro tirón al cordón. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque Stiles, el Stiles que conozco nunca mataría a nadie que no representara una amenaza para su manada. Eramos cercanos. Realmente cercanos".

"¿Qué  _significa_ eso?" Stiles pregunta, una ceja se levanta en su dirección.

Sí, ella era bonita, pero en una especie de chica de al lado que definitivamente no coincidía con su tipo. Su tipo es alto, oscuro y melancólico aparentemente.

Ella mira rápidamente entre Derek y Stiles antes de que sus ojos se abran y salten nerviosamente por la habitación. "No, no, no así. Fuimos buenos amigos, me enseñaste magia. Tuve un amante". Sus ojos bajaron, una oscuridad que los alcanzaba. "Ella esta muerta."

"Bien", ladra Derek, "no crees que Stiles lo haya hecho. Nosotros tampoco, y francamente, incluso si lo hiciera, te mataría antes de que pudieras echarle una mano encima".

Su amenaza es tan firme que sorprende a Stiles, incluso más que la manera en que los otros tres en la sala ni siquiera pestañearon por la protección de su tono.

Stiles se aclara la garganta y sus claros ojos azules se concentran en él.

"Si crees que soy inocente, ¿quién lo hizo?"

Ella mira hacia otro lado, con la boca abriéndose y cerrándose mientras contempla su próxima respuesta. Sus cejas se juntan en conflicto. Derek la agarra con tanta fuerza que cae de rodillas y la agarra por el mentón para que no tenga dónde mirar, solo su cara.

"Me matarán", dice, con el mentón levantado, inquebrantable.

"¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer si no nos lo dices? ¿Si tratas de mentirnos?" La mandíbula de Derek hace tictac mientras espera una respuesta. Jenny niega con la cabeza lentamente, un visible escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo mientras sus ojos se abren en pequeños platillos. Una aterradora sonrisa maníaca se apodera de la cara de Derek. "Primero, te arrojaré al otro lado de la habitación, como si fueras un muñeco de trapo, y la fuerza de tu cuerpecito débil golpeando la pared romperá al menos quince de tus huesos. Luego romperé los otros 191 huesos de tu cuerpo" - y  _woah_ , Derek sabe en la parte superior de su cabeza cuántos huesos hay en el cuerpo humano?  _Caliente_  - "y te veo retorcerse bajo mis manos desnudas mientras las rompo una a una. Luego voy a ponerte las entrañas como luces de navidad, te agarro la garganta y te arranco la espina dorsal para expresar su integridad creativa con lo que queda de su cuerpo ".

"La escultura creativa fue la única clase en la que obtuve una perfección de 100", reflexiona Erica, hurgando en la tierra bajo sus uñas. "Fui especialmente bueno con un cuchillo de modelar".

"¿Todavía suena peor que traicionar a tu Sacerdotisa?"

Jenny sacude la cabeza, el pecho sube y baja rápidamente. Ella hace un mal trabajo al ocultar el pánico.

 _Maldición_ , Derek. Todo este asunto de intimidación que tiene Derek está muy caliente cuando no está dirigido a Stiles, o, tal vez especialmente cuando está dirigido a Stiles. Pensando en todo lo que está sucediendo: Stiles contra las paredes, él puede ver totalmente salir de una mierda rápida y sucia mientras Derek lo sostiene contra la pared, por su garganta.  _Ungh_.

Realmente debería dejar de pensar en el sexo en la pared mientras la mitad del paquete está en la habitación o van a oler su erección, ya que le gusta llamarlos, y sí, Derek lo está mirando. Él puede olerlo.

"¿En serio, Stiles? ¿Ahora?"

Y justo cuando Stiles pensó que ya no tenía más dignidad que perder. "¿Qué? ¡No puedo evitarlo!"

Derek gruñe, un gruñido humano, en la parte posterior de su garganta y se gira hacia Jenny con sus ojos rodando con tanta fuerza que Stiles cree que probablemente duele. De alguna manera se ve más enojado así que cuando amenaza con hacer que alguien  _literalmente_ no tenga una erección.

Puede escuchar a Isaac y Erica riéndose para sus adentros, pero no se atreve a mirarlos.

"Dinos", dice Stiles en voz baja, "tal vez podamos arreglar esto".

Jenny se hunde abatida y suspira. "Nos encontramos dentro de un par de años y aceptas ser tutor en magia. Una vez, cuando me asistías como tutor, dijiste algo acerca de que los Alfas a veces mataban a sus betas para absorber su poder. Celine, nuestra gran sacerdotisa, es la única que vio a Stiles atacar el aquelarre. Rowan, Shannon y yo estábamos afuera cuando sucedió ". Se detiene, se mueve en su lugar y le lanza a Stiles una mirada penetrante. "Encontré algo en uno de nuestros grimorios, sobre las Sacerdotisas, sobre cómo son similares en cómo pueden obtener poder. Pueden matar a su aquelarre para convertirse en una bruja más poderosa. Robar la magia en su alma".

Stiles chupa sus labios y asiente. "Entonces ella está tratando de incriminarme. Bien, pero ¿por qué el repentino cambio de corazón? ¿Cómo sé que podemos confiar en ti?"

"Mientras preparamos el hechizo que nos llevaría aquí, hacia ti, Celine fue muy reservada. Cada vez que le pregunté sobre nuestro plan general, ella simplemente dijo, 'No te preocupes por eso. Tráemelo a mí y a me ocuparé de eso'. Ya te hemos capturado dos veces y cada vez que sabe que te tenemos a ti, nos llama a todos a encontrarnos con ella. Pero sin ti ".

"Eso explica por qué ella no solo te ha matado todavía. Si la Sacerdotisa llega a Stiles y el resto de tu aquelarre no resucita, sabrás que estaba mintiendo", deduce Derek.

"Y si ella es capaz de matar al resto de su aquelarre, tendrá el poder de matar a Stiles y robar su chispa. Está esperando el momento adecuado para atacarte".

Erica habla, con los ojos pegados a las uñas pintadas de rojo. "Entonces dinos dónde se esconden y podemos tomarlos por sorpresa".

"Celine probablemente ya se dio cuenta de que me estoy perdiendo y asumirá que los abandoné. Rowan le informó que he estado cuestionando el uso de la magia para matar a un aliado. Soy un sanador, no un asesino. Probablemente se hayan movido de la base, e incluso si todavía estuvieran escondidas por ahí, estarán bien armadas: te sentirían a una milla de distancia".

Algo en la declaración de Jenny marca a Derek. El hombre lobo se levanta abruptamente y sale corriendo de la habitación, pero antes de que desaparezca, señala a la bruja y gruñe, "Mantenedla atada hasta que tengamos un plan sólido", y cierra la puerta de su habitación detrás de él.


	3. Capítulo tres. Despertar.

**Capítulo tres. Despertar.**

 

Largos dedos con puntas negras se arrastran impacientes a lo largo de la corteza de un árbol; un atributo físico que vino junto con la matanza de su aquelarre. Los dedos de Celine se contraen constantemente con el poder extra de sus hermanas brujas muertas, el residuo mágico chisporrotea en su piel. Rowan y Shannon, las dos brujas restantes, deliberadamente han mirado hacia otro lado sobre sus cambios físicos recientes, pero la otra niña, ella no está tan segura.

"¿Dónde está Jenny?" La Sacerdotisa pregunta, midiendo a Rowan con una mirada de impaciencia. "¿No crees que su desaparición después de Stiles y Derek es un poco sospechosa?" Ella mira a Shannon, que es significativamente inestable, a diferencia de Rowan que solo parece enojado.

"La encontraremos", promete Rowan, con vehemencia.

Celine siente que la magia hierve debajo de su piel, desgarrando sus células, consumiendo su alma, consumiendo su forma física. Se aparta de ellos para ocultar la ondulación que siente convirtiendo un parche de piel en su cuello de un color enfermizo, pero a ella no le importa, demasiado consumida por la intoxicante sensación de poder. "¿Cómo? ¿Dónde podrías encontrar a una bruja de su conocimiento? Sin duda, ella se ha ocultado de los hechizos de adivinación".

"Si ella rescató a Stiles, entonces ella probablemente esté con él. Deberíamos ir a la casa de Hale y terminar con esto ya".

"¡No!"

Oye a Rowan titubear detrás de ella, y luego, "Celine, ¿nos estás ocultando algo? Lo que sea, estoy segura ..."

La pregunta se formula tímidamente, y cuando las palabras son pronunciadas, Shannon inhala bruscamente, pero Celine solo se indigna más. La ira burbujea dentro de ella como alquitrán hirviendo y sus mejillas se hunden. Parece como si su paciencia se hubiera agotado.

Rowan se queda mirando mientras Shannon gira la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado, agarrando ciegamente la mano de su amiga para agarrarse a ella. La pelirroja siempre había encontrado un sentido de pertenencia en el aquelarre de Céline, pero su lealtad la había hecho cegar a los horrores bajo la capa de mentiras que su Sacerdotisa les había dicho. Shannon, aunque tímida, había dominado la habilidad de perfeccionar encantamientos; ella es la única razón por la que fueron capaces de perfeccionar los amuletos de reloj de arena que usan alrededor del cuello para viajar en el tiempo y teletransportarse. Jen siempre había sido la que causaba problemas, mirando en lugares que no le eran permitidos, discutiendo con Celine sobre las viejas costumbres.

A medida que la piel de Celine burbujea y se endurece en horripilantes verdugones grises en sus hombros y brazos, Rowan comienza a sospechar que Jenny tenía razón. Celine tuvo algo que ver con la matanza masiva de su aquelarre.

La Sacerdotisa gira bruscamente, revelando la palpitante negrura que ha empezado a encresparse en riachuelos sinuosos, sus ojos brillando de un gris feroz como el cielo al borde de una tormenta eléctrica. Las reacciones de Rowan y Shannon, temerosas y epifánicas, son lo que hace que Celine actúe sobre ellas. Ellas no tienen uso para ella sin su lealtad.

Con un rápido movimiento de su puño, Celine rompe sus amuletos mientras cuelgan alrededor de los cuellos de las brujas, dejándolos varados en el bosque. Entonces Rowan y Shannon hacen lo único que pueden pensar: correr.

Shannon aprieta la mano de Rowan y ellos giran sobre sus talones y se van corriendo sin decir una palabra más. Dos formas oscuras aterrorizadas que infructuosamente se abren paso a través del bosque para escapar de su destino.

Se acabó en segundos. Celine no tiene necesidad de perseguirlas, simplemente flexiona sus dedos en puños y sus gargantas se estrechan como si manos invisibles los agarraran estrangulandolas. Las manos de Rowan brillan blancas en un último esfuerzo para defenderse a sí misma y Shannon, sus ojos se vuelven negros en su furia, pero pronto el agarre se aprieta imposible, aplastando su garganta, y se desvanecen en ese vacío que señala la muerte, como la luz en ella siendo apagada. Shannon va rápidamente, luchando contra el agarre invisible que aplasta su tráquea, Celine observa con fría indiferencia, ligeramente camuflada por la oscuridad y el espeso follaje.

\-----

¿Brujas? Ellas son las peores. Asshats sobrenaturales, de verdad.

Son la razón por la cual Derek ha estado detrás de Stiles como un perro guardián sobreprotector en las últimas seis horas. ¿Y Derek? Es muy agradable de ver, no malinterpreten a Stiles, pero necesita un maldito tiempo a solas. El tipo de tiempo a solas donde puede pensar en dicho perro guardián de maneras muy pecaminosas, pero no puede hacer eso si Derek tiene una correa en él.

Él realmente nunca se quedará sin bromas de perro.

"¿Qué te ríes?" Derek gruñe.

Stiles mira hacia arriba desde donde había estado presionando el teclado de su computadora portátil. "¿De verdad te importa?"

Derek hace una cara de consideración y dice: "No".

"Por supuesto que no".

La expresión de Derek se pellizca y cierra su libro de bolsillo con un aplauso. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

Sin mencionar que pasar tanto tiempo con tu enamoramiento no correspondido es emocionalmente agotador. Y, Mierda, lo ha admitido. Él está enamorado de Derek.  _Difícil_.

"Bueno, tienes una propensión a ser un imbécil gigante e indiferente". Stiles se encoge de hombros con una mirada petulante de desafío.

Derek se inclina hacia delante como si quisiera pararse, pero hace una pausa pensativa y luego vuelve a sentarse, con la mandíbula funcionando antes de que se quede completamente quieto. Es cuando se apoya en el respaldo de la silla, su rostro es una expresión sospechosamente compuesta, que finalmente mira a Stiles. Él está ... ¿relajado?

"Tienes razón. Soy un gigante. Impertinente. Idiota".

Oh no.

"Es por eso que corrí a la reserva en medio de la noche cuando Allison me dijo que te pondrías en peligro.  _Otra vez_ ".

Derek puede parecer tranquilo, pero es el tipo de ira tranquila. Un tipo de ira mucho más mortal, como cuando alguien se prepara con tanta furia que es físicamente incapaz de expresarlo. Stiles ha visto a Derek con diferentes tipos de cabreos, pero no ha sido testigo de esto, y esto es aterrador.

"Es por eso que te llevé a mi casa cuando necesitabas protección durante todo el día".

Definitivamente aterrador.

"Es por eso que te acompañé por mi casa mientras estabas ciego, para que pudieras volver a familiarizarte con el diseño, por eso pasé horas buscando cosas para que las escucharas, para que no te aburrieras, por eso me aseguré de seguirte las dos de las veces que una bruja te transportó a otra parte. Y es por eso que pasé toda esta noche mirándote como un halcón en caso de que Jenny estuviera mintiendo o si su aquelarre viene a buscarte aquí. Hago todas esas cosas porque me importas."

Stiles traga pesadamente, impactado por las palabras de Derek. Él trata de medir la expresión de Derek, pero nada irradia de ella excepto la placidez, una cara de póquer perfecta.

Abre la boca y la cierra de nuevo antes de que finalmente escuche a un débil, "Derek ..." Pero ni siquiera está seguro de lo que va a decir. Derek nunca dijo más que unas pocas palabras a Stiles a menos que fuera una amenaza, por lo que no está muy seguro de cómo abordar esto.

Pero Derek lo interrumpe cuando niega con la cabeza y se levanta para salir de la habitación. Le toma un momento considerable antes de que sea capaz de seguirlo, solo para descubrir que no está en ninguna parte. Todos en la manada han empezado a actuar pesadamente alrededor de la casa con una tarea al azar, todos con la excepción de Erica, que tiene los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho tetudo y una ceja arqueada.

Ella ha estado pasando demasiado tiempo alrededor de su Alfa, claramente.

"Eres un idiota", es todo lo que dice que se supone que significa algo para Stiles.

"Al menos Erica admite que es una entrometida hombre lobo, a diferencia del resto de ustedes cobardes", Stiles se dirige de mal humor a todos los demás en la habitación, haciendo una pausa para darle a Scott una mirada particularmente sospechosa. "¿A dónde se fue Derek?"

Cuando Erica y el resto de la manada no responden, él mira a Jenny, quien de repente se queda amordazada por la mirada que Erica le da.

"¿En serio?" Stiles se burla y de repente las luces se apagan y todo el mundo se congela.

Después de un momento de silencio tenso, suena el timbre y nadie se mueve para alcanzarlo. Incluso Erica, que por lo general está encantada de atormentar a cualquiera que se presente en la puerta, lo mira con aprensión.

Stiles, siempre el realista incluso en situaciones donde una bruja está atada en la sala de estar de un hombre lobo, pone los ojos en blanco. Él piensa que si el que está en la puerta tiene la propiedad de llamar al timbre en lugar de irrumpir, probablemente no sea un villano.

Se mueve desde el lugar donde estaba parado. "Como ninguno de ustedes está siendo útil, lo haré yo". Isaac aparece de la nada y detiene a Stiles con un brazo extendido. Stiles resopla. "¿Qué? ¿El humano lastimosamente frágil no puede abrir la puerta ahora?"

Isaac lo mira con una mirada que Stiles no puede distinguir en la oscuridad, pero está bastante seguro de que no está muy impresionado. "No", dice la versión beta, "No puedo oír ni oler a nadie en la puerta. Se han enmascarado".

Oh.

Las brujas. Estupendo.

"Hola, manada Hale", una suave y dulce voz saluda a través de la oscuridad. La voz de una mujer, sin duda, parece proyectarse por todas partes. "Tienen algo mío".

Las luces parpadean, pero no hay una mujer donde había sonado extraña voz espectral. Sin embargo, cuando Stiles oye una fuerte inspiración, se da la vuelta para ver una pila enrollada de cables de extensión donde había estado Jenny hace un momento.

Stiles se tensa al mismo tiempo que Isaac se pone en acción. "Ya no puedo escuchar los latidos del corazón de Derek", dice en un aliento, y luego se dirige hacia la oficina de Derek por el pasillo. Abre la puerta y se vuelve pálido, con los ojos muy abiertos, rastreando la sala de gente aturdida.

"¡¿ _Allí es donde estaba_  ?!" Stiles grita, principalmente a Erica.

Boyd pone los ojos en blanco, pero está tan inquieto por la repentina desaparición como el resto de la manada. Sus colmillos y garras se han alargado. "Stiles ahora no es el momento".

"¡Si me hubieras dicho dónde estaba, no estaríamos en este lío!"

"Cállate, Stiles".

La manada lo ignora, parada en pie en su lugar. Stiles y Allison miran a los betas moviendo sus cabezas de un lado a otro, canalizando hacia su audición avanzada. Ojos que van y vienen entre todos en comunicación silenciosa.

"¡Cállense dicen! ¡Probablemente estaban esperando que nos separemos! ¡Esto no es una coincidencia! ¡Jesús Cristo!"

Scott le da a Stiles este aspecto de que él es el que se enoja. Abre la boca como para añadir al comentario corriente que Stiles debería simplemente cerrar la boca, pero luego su mandíbula se cierra y sus ojos se agrandan y...

Una mano gira alrededor de Stiles por el hombro y se encuentra con crueles ojos brillantes y una sonrisa frágil enmarcada por largos cabellos negros.

"Hola Stiles", la mujer chirría perpleja. Detrás de ella ve a Isaac dar pasos silenciosos hacia los dos, pero la monstruosa mujer parece estar dos pasos adelante de él.

Lo arrastran en un torbellino familiar que le dice que lo teletransportan, y de repente está en esa vieja casa abandonada donde Jenny lo trajo la primera vez que lo rescato. Sus ojos buscan en su cofre un amuleto de cristal de una hora, pero no hay ninguno, y de repente las palabras de Deaton sobre brujas hambrientas de poder convirtiéndose en monstruos surgen en su mente.

Hay una estantería medio vacía y una pila de libros haciendo un trabajo horrible de ocultar un cuerpo. Un cuerpo delgado con cabello rubio corto y una piel demasiado gris que yace en un charco de su propia sangre. Jenny, concluye Stiles. Pero lo más importante es que está Derek, al otro lado de la habitación, tendido en el suelo atrapado en un círculo de ceniza de montaña.

Está claro que el Alfa está un poco drogado; sus párpados están revoloteando a mitad de camino, las cuerdas atadas a sus muñecas están tan fuertemente entrelazadas con tallo de mata lobo además del polvo púrpura espolvorea el piso debajo de él. Su carne ha sido abierta en dos partes, donde la cuerda está fuertemente enrollada y los zarcillos negros y largos bailan hacia arriba desde donde las heridas se rehúsan a sanar contra el mata lobo.

El estómago de Stiles se hunde al ver los labios de Derek, que son casi del mismo color de su enfermiza piel pálida. El lobo respira algo que recuerda el nombre de Stiles, haciendo un intento de moverse hacia él, pero se estremece y gime contra la agonía que le causa. No habría llegado muy lejos dentro de un círculo de ceniza de montaña, de todos modos.

El único que puede mover la ceniza es él o ...

"Celine", dice Stiles, como si fuera una acusación, mirando a la bruja que le sonríe burlonamente.

Ella lo rodea como un ratonero, zumba en reconocimiento.

"¿Quieres mi chispa, eh?"  _Bien podría ir directamente a la caza_.

Ella deja escapar un breve y aliento de risa. Sus ojos se dirigen a la forma de Derek y luego a ella. "Entonces, Jen descubrió mi plan maestro después de todo", dice sardónicamente.

Debajo de su piel ennegrecida donde los forúnculos se han levantado y las puntas entre sus huesos se han hundido, Stiles puede imaginarse lo que solía ser: hermosa. La odia por eso, pero la mayoría de las bellas mujeres que pasan por Beacon Hills terminan ebrias de poder y empeñadas en matarlo.

"Sí. Ella lo hizo".

Se inclina hacia adelante, hacia Derek, ideas de cómo acercarse lo suficiente como para romper el círculo de ceniza en su cabeza, pero Celine lo detiene con una mano sobre su pecho. Ella le golpea, pequeños rayos de electricidad bailando alrededor de sus dedos ennegrecidos.

"Vamos", Stiles intenta convencer, "Yo soy la chispa. ¿Qué vas a hacer con un hombre lobo? Es a mí a quien quieres. Solo déjalo ir". Celine se acerca, solo divertida por sus intentos de negociar. Su mano libre comienza a moverse hacia Derek y Stiles agita un brazo para golpearlo en la dirección opuesta, aterrado de que ella arroje una especie de bola de súper-energía que podría matarlo en el estado en el que se encuentra actualmente. "No. Solo. De acuerdo. " Toma una respiración profunda y mira a Derek con los ojos. "Está bien, sí. Solo tómalo. Toma mi chispa, mátame, haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer, pero deja que Derek viva y deja el resto de la manada en paz".

Él mira a Derek cambiar en protesta por esto, luchando contra sus restricciones con un nuevo estallido de energía. Está sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo una mueca por el dolor que sale de sus muñecas. "Stiles, no", dice débilmente.

Celine lo mide con una larga mirada de lo que solo puede adivinar como lástima y luego se encoge de hombros.

Ella ni siquiera le da gracia con una respuesta, solo agarra su barbilla con fuerza, forzando su boca abierta, y avanza con una profunda inhalación. Y de repente, Stiles puede sentir como se marchita. Él puede sentir su chispa, su fuerza de vida, drenando con cada inhalación que toma. Sus huesos se rompen y se transforman, cambiando debajo de su piel en algo más grande, sin una forma verdadera. Se está convirtiendo en algo verdaderamente horrible, con hileras de largos dientes dentados y una columna vertebral curva, pómulos tan afilados que casi perforan su carne.

La forma en que puede ver la neblina azul brillante de su chispa girando de su boca a la de ella, piensa que J.K. Rowling no estaba muy lejos con la cosa del Dementor.

Y luego Derek se las arregla para ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas y golpearse contra el límite de las cenizas. Se cierra contra su fuerza, pero está lejos de ser suficiente para romper el círculo, sin embargo, le da a Stiles una idea brillante.

Si su chispa puede extender la ceniza de montaña cuando la necesita, puede romper un círculo. Él solo tiene que  _creer_ , como dijo Deaton.

Solo espera que haya suficiente en él para trabajar. Apenas puede mantener sus ojos abiertos tal como están.

Stiles lo intenta de todos modos.

Cierra los ojos y hace todo lo posible para concentrarse en visualizar una ruptura en el círculo de cenizas, lo cual es bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. Sin embargo, la imagen en su cabeza comienza a nublarse y, de repente, no puede oír nada excepto un zumbido creciente en sus oídos. La presión comienza a llenarse la cabeza, la sensación es asombrosamente similar a la vez que se ahogó por un Omega, como si fuera a explotar. Está bastante seguro de que se va a desmayar.

Sí. Él y Derek van a morir.

Excepto un momento después, los dedos que le agarran la barbilla se han ido y de repente  _puede_  respirar, y cuando abre los ojos, ve que todo el círculo de ceniza de montaña se ha corrido y que Derek ya ha cortado su garganta. Primero cae de rodillas, su sangre descolorida corre por su pecho como un torrente, y luego se cae de costado mientras se desangra.

Los dos hombres permanecen allí por un minuto en su victoria extrañamente anticlimática, simplemente jadeando.

Pero nada realmente es una verdadera victoria para Stiles y el hecho de que se encuentra de rodillas poco después de que Celine solo atestigua esto. Ella agotó demasiada fuerza de su vida.

Derek, por su parte, saca sus garras y rasga las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas hasta que queda suelto, patéticas piezas de hilo. El wolfsbane todavía está en su sistema, pero los cortes lucen menos inflamados que antes.

Su rostro perdió aún más el color de alguna manera cuando se arrodilla al lado de Stiles, con las manos flotando a su alrededor como si quisiera ayudar, pero no tiene idea de cómo.

"Stiles, despierta. Tienes que mantenerte despierto". Derek dice, pero Stiles se siente cansado y todo lo que quiere hacer es dormir. Dormir suena muy bien en este momento. Definitivamente va a cerrar los ojos en este momento y desmayarse.

O no. Porque Derek le da a Stiles una bofetada semi dura a la cara que lo despierta.

"¡Stiles!"

"Que..." Stiles gime, aferrándose a su palpitante cabeza.

"Tienes que alejar tu chispa de Celine mientras todavía está viva. Su corazón todavía late, pero se está apagando rápidamente".

"No, dormir".

Dos manos agarran el cuello de su camisa y lo sacuden lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su cabeza rebote en el suelo. "Levántate idiota o morirás".

Morir no suena tan impresionante como el sueño, pero aún así. Dormir. Siente que se va adentrando en su empalagoso abrazo.

"Pero ni siquiera sé  _cómo_  recuperarlo", grita Stiles.

Derek rueda la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que los músculos salen a los lados de su cuello y pone los ojos hacia atrás en su cabeza. "Solo haz lo que ella hizo. Inhalalo o lo qué demonios tengas que hacer ¡solo hazlo!" Ni siquiera espera una respuesta, simplemente arrastra a Stiles sin ceremonias por su camisa hacia el cuerpo incapacitado de Celine. Le da un golpe en la cabeza a Stiles solo para empujarlo más cerca del horroroso busto que se ha convertido en ella y le ordena: "hazlo ahora".

Pfft, ¿quién dijo que Derek no era educado?

Pero, sobre todo, Derek tiene razón. O lo hace o muere; puede sentir los últimos restos de su fuerza de vida alejándose, la sensación de una mezcla de alguien que rasga un agujero gigante en su corazón y la forma en que sus músculos gritan el día después de un largo y arduo ejercicio. Él piensa que lloraría si tuviera la energía.

Con un dedo débil, Stiles inclina el mentón de Celine hacia arriba, lo baja suavemente para abrir su boca e inhala, imaginando esa bonita niebla azul que se transfiere de ella hacia él.

Él lo siente de inmediato y tiene que retroceder y jadear. Son picaduras como el aire helado que le recorre la garganta, pero la prisa que viene con él siente un poco cómo se imagina una sensación alta de cocaína: una descarga de adrenalina que hace que todo su cuerpo se estremezca. No es agradable, pero al menos ya no siente que va a morir de sueño. Entonces vuelve a zambullirse y toma lo que sea que pueda.

Cuando todo está dicho y hecho y Stiles se ha llevado todo el poder antinatural que convirtió a Celine en el monstruo en el que se había convertido, parecía una chica normal. Bueno, una chica muerta normal, pero él puede ver lo hermosa que era antes de volverse una psicópata. Su largo cabello negro es saludable y brillante en su conjunto de gruesos rizos sueltos, sus grandes ojos azul océano, labios carnosos y nariz de botón. Se ve más joven así, sin el desbordamiento de magia mala que habida manchando su físico, pero ahora no importa que esté muerta.

No es hasta que Derek deja escapar un aullido fatigado para señalar al resto de la manada donde están, que se dan cuenta de que tal vez Stiles tomó un poco de magia y fuerza vital.

Comienza pequeño, la sensación de energía que vibra bajo su piel por todo su cuerpo. Incluso es refrescante al principio, pero luego lo que parece ser un zumbido agradable rápidamente se convierte en un escalofrío, como si hubiera saltado de cabeza al agua helada. La sensación lo golpea con dureza, y él jadea, tratando de aplacar el ataque de ansiedad que asoma a la vuelta de la esquina.

Derek debe escuchar el violento zumbido de su corazón porque se da vuelta y frunce el ceño. "Stiles, ¿estás bien?"

Él abre la boca para decirle, no.  _No estoy jodidamente bien. Muchas gracias_. Pero su garganta se cierra tanto como se congela bajo un golpe de la corriente eléctrica.

Jesús, si creía que podía sentirlo en todas partes antes, estaba tan equivocado. Puede sentir la magia consumiéndolo, hundiéndose capa por capa de piel en sus músculos, luego en sus huesos y sus órganos. Incluso sus ojos tiemblan como si de algún modo se hubieran quedado dormidos como lo haría una extremidad. Lo siente hasta que cada célula de su cuerpo vibra.

"¿Stiles?"

Está 100% seguro de que ya no es una persona real. Él no puede estar hecho de carne y todas esas otras cosas suaves y rojas que están escondidas dentro de él. Él es solo un rayo andante. Él no es real.  _Joder, él no es real_.

"¡Oye!" Derek está acarciando su cara. "Sí, lo eres. Estás aquí".

Stiles quiere gritar que no es así, pero todo lo que puede manejar (y sinceramente es un milagro que haya sido capaz de manejar cualquier palabra) es simple: "Por favor tócame".

Derek hace lo que le dice sin preguntar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Stiles y tirando de él contra su cálido y sólido pecho. Y justo antes de que Stiles se desmaye, se pregunta ociosamente si así es como se siente quemarse vivo.    


	4. Capítulo cuatro. Quiero un poco de azúcar en mi cuenco.

**Capítulo cuatro. Quiero un poco de azúcar en mi cuenco.**

 

Stiles se despierta en una mesa de cirugía muy mal acolchada con una luz blanca muy irritante brillando sobre su rostro. Su pensamiento inmediato: dar la vuelta para que él pueda volver a sumergirse en ese extraño sueño donde los hombres lobo existían y él tenía poderes mágicos y Lydia gritaba a las personas muertas. O cuando la gente incluso murió. Lo que sea.

Su segundo pensamiento es:  _Woah, ¿acabo de apagar esa luz con mi mente?_

"Está despierto", anuncia alguien. La luz vuelve a encenderse, pero Stiles lo saca rápidamente de sus órbitas y  _¡mierda! ¡Lo apagó con su mente! ¡Lindo!_

Pero también, está despierto.

Entonces, boo.

Se sienta, las manos se estabilizan en el borde de la mesa de operaciones y mira a cada persona y criatura mítica en la habitación. ¿Por qué siempre termina en la clínica veterinaria de Deaton cuando está lesionado o medio muerto? ¿Por qué no pueden llevarlo de vuelta a su propio departamento por una vez? O al menos obtener un sofá o sillón más cómodo para acostarlo en lugar de esta pieza de metal con una manta arrojada sobre él.

"Enhorabuena por ser la chispa más poderosa del mundo a partir de la mañana de ayer", anuncia Deaton, solo porque es un imbécil vago.

Parpadea y gira bruscamente para mirar por las pequeñas ventanas que se alinean en la pared más alejada de la habitación. El sol está al menos en la mitad del cielo. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"Alrededor de treinta y tres horas". Stiles se queda boquiabierto. "Recibiste un golpe bastante fuerte de magia. Sorprendentemente, no te mató, pero tendrás que comenzar a entrenar inmediatamente, de lo contrario lo hará. Y probablemente matará a muchas, muchas personas a tu alrededor si no aprendes a controlarlo primero ".

"No es negociable, Stiles", oye el decreto de su padre.

"Lo entiendo, papá", responde, centrándose más en encender y apagar la luz a voluntad, lo que debería ser molesto, pero solo termina siendo entretenido y sorprendentemente fácil. "simplemente me alegro de que todo haya terminado ".

"No ha terminado", gruñe Derek. La mirada de Erica es casi graciosa, pero Derek lo sigue nivelando con esta mirada ridícula que absorbe todo el humor fuera de la habitación. "Todavía tenemos que advertir al aquelarre cuando nos encontremos con ellos, cuando eso suceda, sobre Celine".

Lydia frunce el ceño. "Eso alteraría nuestra línea de tiempo".

Stiles mira alrededor de la habitación y  _realmente_  se da cuenta de cuánta gente está parada en la pequeña área: Deaton, su padre y toda la manada excepto Allison e Isaac. Demasiada gente, no hay suficiente espacio; otra razón más por la que necesitan dejar de llevarlo a él, a un humano, a una maldita clínica de animales.

"Oh, oh, lo sé", Stiles interrumpe, justo cuando Deaton abre la boca para explicar. Se sienta apresuradamente, y casi cae de la mesa cuando su visión se nubla, probablemente por un nivel bajo de azúcar en la sangre. "Las brujas ya hicieron demasiado daño a nuestra línea de tiempo para que sean las mismas de las que vinieron. Sabemos demasiado sobre el futuro, por lo que, lógicamente, no puede ser  _nuestro_  futuro". Todos lo miran boquiabiertos. "¿Qué? He visto Regreso al futuro. Es una teoría bastante buena".

Deaton le frunce el ceño, molesto o sorprendido de admiración. "Bueno ... Stiles tiene razón por lo que sé, en un nivel extremadamente básico, pero aún así aconsejaría advertir al clan cuando se crucen en tu camino antes de dejar que las cosas vayan demasiado lejos. Es un poco paradójico, pero puedes terminar guardando otras versiones de ustedes en diferentes líneas de tiempo ".

Deaton va en una tangente sobre el viaje en el tiempo y las paradojas y dimensiones y todas sus teorías sobre esas cosas, y Stiles se distancia, tratando de encontrar ese zumbido de magia debajo de su piel, pero se siente perfectamente normal. Justo como antes. Solo que ahora puede encender y apagar cosas con un solo pensamiento y,  _wow_ , aparentemente hace que su piel emita un brillo cálido cuando piensa en Derek. Pero en general, él está bien, lo que significa que su papá vuelve a ser el sheriff, Erica y Boyd se escabullen para hacer cosas nefastas entre ellos, y Lydia anuncia que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que contribuir a la sensatez de la manada que Stiles esta seguro y está bien, y pronto son solo Stiles y Derek, con Deaton atendiendo a los animales reales en la trastienda.

"Entonces, ¿vas a llevarme a mi apartamento?" Stiles pregunta, pateando un trozo de asfalto en el camino hacia el Camaro de Derek.

Derek gruñe, todavía parece recién salido del infierno con toda la furia clavada en su rostro. Se niega a mirar a Stiles mientras se desliza en el asiento del conductor. "Dejaste algunas cosas en mi casa. Las recogerás primero".

"Está bien", dice Stiles débilmente, hundiéndose en el suave cuero mantecoso del asiento del pasajero. Entonces el super-ultra-mega de Derek lo enojó. ¿Qué más hay de nuevo?

El viaje en automóvil está lleno de silencio incomodo. Stiles sabe por la expresión de Derek que más cosas sucederán que Stiles agarrando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a su casa, especialmente cuando Derek aparca su Camaro en el garaje y casi arrastra a Stiles por el camino de la entrada y por el porche hacia la entrada. El agarre de Derek es firme, pero Stiles aún puede liberarse antes de llegar al pasillo.

Medio esperando que Derek se gire y lo empuje contra la pared y le escupiera en la cara, Stiles se cuadra y se prepara para patear y escabullirse. En lugar de eso, el hombre simplemente se da vuelta, flexiona la mandíbula como si estuviera listo para usar la violencia, pero sus ojos se ven derrotados y se desploma. Stiles está completamente desconcertado por eso.

Cuando Derek se queda allí mirando como si estuviera a punto de darse por vencido, rehusándose a mirar por completo a Stiles, Stiles pierde la paciencia.

"Si tienes algo que decir,  _dilo_ ", se atreve Stiles, con la voz baja y ácida, "porque me estoy poniendo realmente enfermo y cansado de esta mierda del vacio donde simplemente me manipulas hasta la sumisión".

Derek solo huele desafiante, la mandíbula chasqueando cerrada y los ojos clavados en algo a un lado.

Stiles tiene que pelear físicamente para resistir a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse con verdadera furia porque eso es lo que  _Derek Hale_  debe hacer y no tiene ni puta idea de por qué está tan loco por este gilipollas. Especialmente porque nunca será correspondido; no si siempre está haciendo algo para que Derek actúe  _así_.

"¿Sabes qué? Bien. Cogeré mi mierda y me iré ya que eres tan reacio a la comunicación conmigo. Scott me dará un aventón".

Stiles va a pasar al lado del alfa, pero Derek lo empuja hacia atrás nuevamente por el codo.

"Si pensara que podría echarte a patadas de la manada, lo haría", es lo que Derek dice, sin piedad, "pero mis betas probablemente planearían un motín en mi contra".

Las palabras duelen mucho más de lo que deberían permitir, cada una de las palabras se clavaban en su corazón. Derek lo  _quiere fuera_. Pero, ¿qué Alfa no querría si tuvieran un miembro que constantemente tenían que cuidar?

Stiles cierra los ojos y traga saliva, esperando sentir el escozor de las lágrimas corriendo, pero en cambio, simplemente se siente enojado.

"No es así, Stiles", oye decir a Derek, sintiendo la otra mano de Derek descansar en su brazo. "Tienes que dejar de ponerte en el camino del peligro por el resto de nosotros. Somos hombres lobo, podemos cuidarnos a nosotros mismos".

Stiles se libera de nuevo, la tarea es mucho más difícil de lograr que la última vez, a pesar del agarre que se siente más suave. Da un paso atrás en la sala de estar, casi tropezando con una silla, pero ya no le importa demasiado. Él ya pasó la vergüenza. Solo necesita alejarse de esto. Solo quiere acurrucarse solo en su departamento debajo de cada manta que posee.

Intenta desesperadamente ignorar cómo la expresión de Derek cambia a algo que no puede identificar. Se siente aún  _más_  vulnerable bajo esta mirada.

"Stiles..."

"¡Todos piensan que soy tan inútil!" Stiles se encuentra a sí mismo gritando, los pies amenazan con hacer una pausa mientras dan un paso atrás por su propia voluntad.

"No me estás entendiendo".

Stiles lo ignora.

"Ya no tengo quince años. No soy solo un humano inútil y frágil. ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Todo lo que hago es probarte que estás equivocado y ¡todavía no lo haces!"

Los ojos de Derek se posan en los pies de Stiles, ya listos para comenzar a correr, y da algunos pasos tentativos más cerca, con los ojos suplicantes.

" _Confío_  en ti, Stiles, en mi vida, pero no confío en ti con la tuya", urge Derek, dando otro, más seguro, un paso adelante, "y eso es más importante para mí que nada. Si no quieres estar cerca de mí, está bien, pero no se te permite morir para lograr eso".

Él vacila, todo su cuerpo prácticamente se atrapa entre un movimiento y el siguiente, y se da la vuelta para enfrentar a Derek por completo.

"¿Soy más importante para ti que tus betas?" Debe ser dicho como un comunicado, pero la pregunta se mantiene en el aire entre ellos de todos modos.

Derek no responde, solo mira con aire culpable.

"Estás mintiendo."

"Tú y yo sabemos que, si fueras un hombre lobo, sabrías que yo no estaba mintiendo".

Es un momento de decisión para Stiles.

Él mira hacia la puerta de entrada, sabiendo que si hizo un alto en ello en este momento, Derek probablemente lo dejaría, y luego mira hacia Derek, cuya expresión se ha transformado en algo aterrorizado y vulnerable. Una mirada que Stiles solo ha visto en su rostro una o dos veces antes; típicamente cuando algo horrible le va a pasarle ... a él ...

Stiles mira hacia la salida nuevamente.

 _Debería_  estar golpeando las últimas uñas en este ataúd porque estos aplastamientos inalcanzables solo terminan en desgarros para él, pero él ama como un incendio forestal, rápido y absorbente. Debería haber sabido que no había nada que detuviera esto desde el primer momento en que vio a Derek.

Su corazón brevemente revolotea de esperanza cuando pregunta: "¿Te gusto?" Derek toma aliento para responder, pero luego Stiles se va de divagaciones. Para ser honesto, realmente no quiere escuchar la respuesta. "Porque me estás enviando señales muy confusas aquí y siento que te gusto, pero no has dicho nada y por mucho tiempo pensé que querías literalmente asesinarme pero la única razón por la que no lo has hecho es porque mi padre es el sheriff y... "

"Stiles".

"Y,  _Dios_ , eso suena tan en la escuela media, lo siento, ahora somos ambos hombres adultos, pero parece que es lo que estás tratando de decir. Pero también dijiste que me querías fuera de la manada y de primera pensé que era porque era una carga pero dijiste que te preocupabas por mí, bueno, en muchas palabras y ahora estás diciendo... "

"¡ _Stiles_!"

Respira hondo, uno que solo se da cuenta hasta ahora que necesitaba desesperadamente, y se prepara a sí mismo. "¿Qué?"

"Si te digo que me gustas, ¿vas a callarte?"

Antes incluso de que tenga la oportunidad de registrar lo que Derek acaba de decir, dice: "Probablemente no".

"Por supuesto que no", se queja Derek, deslizando una mano por su rostro, y su tono es ... ¿lo puede decir? ¿... _cariñoso_?

Él está bastante seguro de que era cariñoso.

"¿Tú ... me quieres, quiero decir...?"

Derek hace una larga pausa, echando un vistazo a la puerta de entrada como si estuviera a punto de escapar, lo cual, en secreto, Stiles encuentra hilarante. ¿Quién cree que Derek le está asustando a Stiles?

"Sí", Derek admite entre dos respiraciones profundas, finalmente se encuentra con los profundos ojos marrones de Stiles como si estuviera mirando el cielo nocturno por primera vez. "Estoy enamorado de ti, Stiles. Lo he estado por mucho tiempo".

" _Woah_ ".

Él puede escuchar una suave risa al final de la respiración.

"Sí."

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, un poco incómodo por el momento para alguien que acaba de admitir que ama a alguien con la persona que definitivamente lo ama. Y, oh, sí, de todas las veces que Stiles elige callar es cuando  _debería_ decir algo así como: "Yo también te amo".

La pequeña sonrisa más pequeña, más tímida y más adorable adorna los labios de Derek y Stiles juraría sobre su vida que sintió que su corazón se detenía y volvía a funcionar al verlo.

"¿De Verdad?"

"Sí", responde, porque  _duh_ , todo inquieto y nervioso como esta es la primera vez que alguna vez ha estado enamorado de alguien, y bueno, tal vez lo es. Tal vez Lydia era solo un enamoramiento o un confuso presentimiento, pero nunca se sintió tan bueno y cierto. Puro.

Pero en una nota más importante: ¿cómo Derek no tenía idea? ¿El experto en quimio-señales y detección de mentiras no tenía idea de que este idiota torpe se estaba enamorando de él? Stiles no compra esa mierda, pero sabe que a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. "Pero acabo de descifrarlo hace un par de días, así que dame un poco de ayuda, por favor. Y para que lo sepas _, tengo_  muchas preguntas sobre que estás enamorado de mí y todo. ¿Cómo no sabías eso...?"

Pero de repente, hay dos manos enmarcándole la cara y tirando de él hacia adelante hasta que sus labios se tocan. Su corazón prácticamente se salta diez latidos a la vez.

Está demasiado conmocionado para corresponder por un buen sólido segundo, con los ojos congelados completamente abiertos en una cara que está demasiado cerca para distinguir los detalles, y luego todo se estrelló contra él. Él no puede evitar derretirse en la calidez de Derek.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, se enfoca en los labios moviéndose lentamente contra los suyos, más suaves y dulces de lo que podría haber imaginado en un beso con Derek. Se separa los labios y cae en el ritmo, Derek ahuecando sus mejillas.

Cuando Derek se aleja, casi se cae contra él, se siente intoxicado.

"Pregúntame más tarde", promete Derek, con una sonrisa tan amplia que sus ojos se arrugan.

Oh, sí, Stiles tiene preguntas. Pero no parecen importar mucho en este momento.

"Tanto por...  _way_ ", murmura. La sonrisa tonta que da a cambio lo empuja contra el respaldo del sofá y realmente no puede decir si es un castigo o una recompensa por su snark.

 _Eh_ , le preguntará a Derek más tarde. Él tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.

Son solo unas pocas respiraciones más tarde cuando sus bocas se vuelven a unir amorosamente y Derek le besa en el cuello y todo es  _genial._

"Todavía estoy enojado contigo", Derek retumba contra su manzana de Adán. Él no parece enojado, parece hambriento, y la forma en que sus palmas se aplanan sobre su cuerpo y se deslizan hacia el trasero de Stiles solo lo confirma. Hay una deliciosa caricia de una lengua húmeda desde la curva del cuello hasta detrás de la oreja que hace que Stiles se estremezca y jadee.

"¿Sí?" Stiles pregunta, sin aliento. "¿Eso significa que podemos tener sexo enojado?"

"Podemos tener todo tipo", dice Derek mientras retrocede. El aire fresco que golpeaba los puntos donde la boca de Derek acababa de explorar le da a Stiles un alivio muy necesario. Deja que sus ojos se cierren y la cabeza caiga hacia atrás, su cuello soportando el peso en un arco agudo. La presión caliente del cuerpo de Derek contra él lo ancla, manteniendo ese zumbido agradable en su pecho aún zumbando. "Eso es ... ¿si quieres?"

Stiles inclina su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Derek ruborizarse hasta las orejas, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes mientras mira a Stiles con una mirada que revela tanto lujuria como esperanza. Es probablemente la cosa más linda que Stiles haya visto.

"Oh, Stiles quiere", dice Stiles con una sonrisa descarada. Se gana una bofetada en el culo. "Stiles quiere en  _este momento_ ".

"Si sigues refiriéndote a ti en tercera persona,  _Stiles_  no obtendrá nada". Por el contrario, Derek lo levanta de donde está apoyado contra el respaldo del sofá y lo lleva por el pasillo a su habitación con un par de largas y delgadas piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Stiles es arrojado a la cama apresuradamente y ríe mientras rebota en el colchón antes de trepar por el colchón hacia atrás, descansando sobre sus codos. Su corazón está corriendo tan rápido que puede sentirlo desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies y el calor que florece en su vientre se extiende a través de su pecho y sobre su rostro; puede sentir la acumulación de sangre en sus mejillas y en su pene tan rápido que lo marea. Es como si Derek encendiera un incendio dentro de él.

Derek se quita la camisa mientras se para al pie de la cama y todo el oxígeno deja los pulmones de Stiles.

Mierda,  _va a follar con Derek_.  ** _Derek Hale_**.

Y solo para enojarlo, porque molestar a Derek es su nueva cosa favorita (no totalmente nueva), él dice: "A pesar de amenazar a Stiles con la retención del sexo, Derek procede a ser inocente".

Él oye la risa ahogada de Derek mientras la tela todavía está envuelta alrededor de su cara y sus codos. " _Cállate_ ", dice con una sonrisa cuando la camiseta se tira al suelo. Las miradas de Stiles suben y bajan por su pecho perfectamente definido, sobre las líneas de sus músculos y abdominales hasta llegar a donde sus dedos han empezado a deshacer bruscamente la hebilla de su cinturón.

Emocionado, Stiles se arranca la camisa, aunque no tan elegante como Derek. Se golpea el antebrazo en la cabecera y sisea, pero sin atreverse a tomarse un momento para detenerse hasta que se haya quitado la camisa y los pantalones vaqueros. Solo entonces hace una pausa, y solo para dejar que su mirada se fije en el cuerpo desnudo de Derek. Es precioso, de verdad. De los gruesos muslos musculosos que se contraen mientras cambia su peso de un pie a otro, su polla dura y pesada que no es demasiado grande pero definitivamente no falta, enmarcada en espeso cabello oscuro que se extiende desde el espacio entre sus piernas, sobre su estómago y cofre, y solo su general todo.

Cuando Stiles finalmente mira a Derek a la cara, ve que Derek lo está mirando también lascivamente. Demonios, prácticamente babea por su barbilla, y mientras Stiles se siente aturdido por la aprobación, se siente incómodo bajo tan pesado escrutinio. Está contento de haber dejado sus bóxers, por ahora.

"Oh, vaya, mírate: hosco  _y_ sensual".

Derek gruñe ante el comentario y literalmente  _cae_  sobre Stiles, riéndose cuando Stiles deja escapar un "¡Oof!". y se arrastra por su cuerpo como un gato sexy enviado del infierno solo para  _arrinconarlo_. Respira caliente y húmedo sobre la cara de Stiles y toma suavemente su labio inferior entre sus dientes y tira de él. Es un movimiento que hace que la ropa interior de Stiles se sienta demasiado apretada e incómoda, rozandose entre su hendidura y la tela haciéndola ardor por el toque del aire frío.

Él jadea cuando Derek lo suelta con una sonrisa. "Inteligente", balbucea Derek, dándole a Stiles un último beso antes de descender por su cuello para lamerle la clavícula. Él no pasa demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar; es como si fuera un hombre hambriento al que le han dado un banquete: tiene que probar todo lo que pueda, tan pronto como sea posible.

"Oh, sí. Soy muy bueno en la aliteración. ¿Es eso un problema? Puedo hacer más".

Derek lo mira a través de sus pestañas y Stiles ve por primera vez que Derek no solo sonríe, sino que sonríe como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa, con toda su cara; incluso sus ojos están sonriendo, y es algo que hace que Stiles quiera llorar de alegría.

"Por favor no".

"¡Sí, sí, capitán,  _aahhhh_!" La espalda de Stiles se inclina en el momento en que los dientes de Derek se cierran suavemente alrededor de un pezón, los labios fruncidos alrededor de él, y  _apesta_. "Jesús mierda".

Siente más que oye un breve suspiro de risa que Derek lanza. Los dientes y la lengua atacan el parche de piel con una serie de sensaciones que Derek le da. Cuando la espalda de Stiles se arquea levemente, él libera la protuberancia con una mirada en sus ojos que promete explorar esa perspectiva más tarde, pero lo que realmente le interesa aún está debajo cubierta por una delgada capa de tela.

Derek apoya su mentón hirsuto justo donde las costillas de Stiles se encuentran, evaluando a Stiles abiertamente. El hermoso arco iris de sus iris ha sido conquistado por sus pupilas en expansión. Con los dedos patinando sobre el borde de la cintura de Stiles, pregunta: "¿Está bien si yo ...?"

"Sí", dice Stiles sin aliento, el corazón latiendo fuera de su pecho. "Todo lo que quieras, es tuyo".

Derek se chupa el labio inferior debajo de los dientes de conejo que de ninguna manera oculta su sonrisa tímidamente emocionada. "¿Cualquier cosa?"

"¡Sí! Sí, sí. Consideralo un permiso general. Solo jodido, hazlo". Es tan difícil que comienza a doler; la falta de flujo de sangre a su cerebro lo marea en una tempestad de lujuria y anticipación.

"Dime que pare en cualquier momento", es todo lo que dice Derek antes de que  _finalmente_  su ropa interior le sea arrebatada.

El aire fresco que roza su polla desaparece tan rápido como llega. El aliento caliente de Derek lo acaricia tan perfectamente que Stiles no puede evitar el empujón involuntario de la cama, persiguiendo la sensación.

Derek estudia la piel enrojecida de su pene con intención, pero sin tocarse, solo observando el pulso, la forma en que se estremece cuando Stiles cree que Derek finalmente va a poner su boca sobre ella. En lugar de eso, cuando se precipita, muerde con cariño la piel que conecta su polla con su cuerpo. Cuando retrocede, Stiles está abiertamente jadeante y tenso de la cabeza a los pies, pero no está demasiado tranquilo y se recobra cuando le ordena a Stiles que se dé vuelta sobre su estómago.

Stiles está demasiado atrapado en el torbellino que es  _derekderekderek_  para cuestionar la demanda mientras se desploma. Apenas puede comprender lo que viene después. El pequeño, casto, casi tímido beso colocado en la parte baja de su espalda realmente debería haberlo ayudado a llegar a este punto, porque Derek ha extendido las mejillas de su trasero y es solo ...

Bueno, Stiles no sabe lo que está haciendo.

Nada. Él no está haciendo  _nada_.

Se levanta sobre los codos para mirar por encima del hombro a Derek, que yace entre sus piernas extendidas solo mirando su culo, lo que debería ser extraño. Debería parecer demasiado íntimo, pero por alguna razón no lo hace; se siente tan natural como lo fueron sus besos, lo que realmente debería decir algo sobre la capacidad de Stiles para situaciones sociales extrañas, pero probablemente sea solo porque son él y Derek.  _Juntos_.

"¿Esta bien?" Derek pregunta, tímido de nuevo.

"No estás haciendo nada, lo que definitivamente no está bien".

Derek finalmente levanta sus ojos, grandes y suplicantes y demasiado suaves para alguien que se supone que son todos colmillos y garras. "Iba a comerte afuera. ¿Si eso está bien?"

El estómago de Stiles cae tan violentamente que se derrumba sobre la almohada. "Permiso general", le recuerda a Derek, las palabras se ahogaron en la almohada.

Derek no dice una palabra más.

Los pulgares de Derek lo presionan y los pulmones de Stiles se vacían de todo su aire al primer toque de lengua caliente y húmedo y se siente tan bien que cree que podría derretirse directamente en las sábanas. Es vacilante y ligero, casi no está allí en absoluto; de hecho, casi puede sentir el aliento caliente de Derek contra él casi más que el propio músculo resbaladizo. Él hace un pequeño ruido y se encuentra empujando hacia atrás contra la sensación y luego Derek suelta sus mejillas, deslizando sus manos hacia abajo para agarrar la parte interior de sus rodillas y entierra su cara en el culo de Stiles. Su boca se abre para liberar un gemido prolongado.

Stiles definitivamente no es virgen. Él fue a la universidad. Ya terminó, ya sabes,  _esas cosas_. Como todas las cosas con todos los géneros, pero nunca ha sido bordeado antes, sorprendentemente, y la mezcla del inmenso placer y el hecho de que es Derek, de todas las personas, el que lo está comiendo hasta el cielo, lo hace ahogar patéticos sollozos.

Derek le toma como un hombre al que le han dado la delicia más deliciosa del mundo. Definitivamente va a tener barba en sus partes. Totalmente vale la pena.

Las sábanas debajo de su ingle se han humedecido por el presemen que fluye constantemente de él. Sus dedos de los pies se curvan, sus dedos se enrollan en la almohada bajo su cabeza, y su jadeo se vuelve más pesado y rápido. La línea de su espalda se dibuja y se enseña mientras Derek trabaja su lengua sobre él. Su agarre se rompe cuando Derek desliza su lengua dentro, solo un poco, y Stiles se derrumba de nuevo. Lo está subiendo cada vez más alto sin ningún pico a la vista.

 _Joder_ , realmente tiene que venirse.

"¿Cuándo vas a 'joderme?' Stiles se esconde en la almohada.

Derek se detiene y escupe donde su lengua lo había estado devorando vorazmente y frota la almohadilla de su pulgar sobre su centro. "Cuando quieras", responde a mitad de un gemido. Él también está jadeando, sonando tan afectado como Stiles, lo que es francamente increíble porque Stiles ni siquiera ha tocado su pene.

La punta del dedo de Derek lentamente se empuja hacia adentro, jalando un gemido silencioso de él. El estiramiento es casi imperceptible, pero la sensación es suficiente para que saliva. Él quiere a Derek dentro de él, como, desde hace una semana.

"Ahora", jadea. "Ahora sería genial".

Para su desgracia, el dedo desaparece, pero tan pronto como está a punto de expresar sus quejas, el fuerte calor de la desnuda extensión de Derek lo empuja hacia la cama. Stiles puede sentir la línea dura de la polla de Derek presionando su espalda baja y él se mueve debajo del hombre, jadeando el nombre de Derek y presionando de regreso a él. Apenas nota el sonido del cajón de la cama que fue abierta y cerrada y la sensación del brazo de Derek que se extiende sobre él.

"Lubricante", Derek susurra en explicación, el aliento cálido y el hormigueo en la columna contra su cuello.

Verás, Stiles está bastante seguro de querer decir, "bien", pero lo que realmente salió fue " _B-ungh-fu-yeah_ ". Es uno de sus momentos más orgullosos.

Derek se desliza por su cuerpo otra vez, las manos acariciando cada valle de piel que pueden encontrar en su camino de regreso al trasero de Stiles. Una mano se desliza sobre la curva de una mejilla y la acaricia juguetonamente, mientras la otra masajea su muslo.

"No puedo creer que finalmente llegue a hacer esto", confiesa Derek bruscamente, tan cerca de la oreja de Stiles que su confesión en susurros suena casi fuerte bajo el pulso que late en sus oídos. "Finalmente puedo tocarte así. Te digo cuánto te amo, qué hermoso eres. He estado esperando tanto tiempo".

Justo cuando Derek comienza a presionar con un dedo hacia adentro, después de haber sido lubricado, Stiles se congela y deja escapar un sonido sordo: "Detente".

Derek se detiene inmediatamente, tirando de sus manos hacia atrás como un cachorro regañado. "¿Estás bien?" él pregunta con una voz pequeña.

"Sí, estoy bien", dice Stiles antes de luchar para rodar sobre su espalda debajo de Derek y finalmente enfrentarlo. "Es que ... cuando me quedé ciego, me di cuenta de lo mucho que realmente amaba verte porque ya no podía. Quiero verte".

"Oh." La sonrisa más radiante curva los labios de Derek, abriéndose en una sonrisa en toda regla. Stiles siente que su corazón se hincha en su pecho, tan agradecido de que no solo haya podido verlo sino que haya sido la causa. "Okay."

En la inhalación de un aliento, Derek reinserta su dedo. Se desliza fácilmente con el lubricante agregado, tanto que Derek se desliza en un segundo dígito sin dudarlo. La repentina sensación de plenitud lo empuja hacia arriba, jadeando ante la pequeña sonrisa traviesa que Derek le da.

Derek es tan cautivador. Bueno, él siempre es cautivador, pero solo mirarlo como está empujando a Stiles al frenesí. Su piel de tono aceitunado ya tiene un brillo constante de sudor que deja su piel casi reluciente, cada músculo de él está en exhibición por turnos flexionándose y relajándose mientras abre Stiles, y su cara,  _oh Jesús_ , su rostro. Derek se ve tan relajado, mejor dicho,  _feliz_. Derek se ve feliz. Sus pupilas están apagadas, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar la deslumbrante variedad de colores en sus ojos, sus pequeños dientes de conejito asomando cada vez que sonríe suavemente o chupa en un suspiro de lujuria, el sudor de su cabello goteando en su barba. Stiles está a punto de estallar solo mirándolo.

Stiles se agacha para agarrar la base de su pene, aferrándose a las sábanas con la otra mano y cierra los ojos.

"Dime", grazna, "cuánto me amas. Dijiste..." se rompe en un dolorido gemido cuando Derek tuerce sus dedos y golpea ese punto perfecto dentro de él que lo ilumina por todas partes. Le gusta, literalmente lo ilumina. Su piel ha comenzado a emitir ese bajo resplandor que descubrió en la oficina de Deaton cuando piensa cosas cálidas y confusas sobre Derek. Si Derek se da cuenta, no dice nada al respecto.

Con un agarre suave pero firme, Derek quita la mano de Stiles de su pene y se mueve para situarse sobre Stiles entre sus piernas, colocando la mano sobre su cabeza al lado del otro. Con sus dedos todavía enganchados en él, presiona hacia abajo hasta que sus pollas estén alineadas, así como sus bocas, tomando a Stiles en un beso desordenado que es lento y sucio con mucha lengua. Sus caderas comienzan a moverse, haciendo que sus pollas se presionen juntas y se peguen entre sí, mojadas y pegajosas.

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti", susurra Derek contra su boca abierta y jadeante. Un tercer dedo presiona. "Decidí, hace mucho tiempo, que incluso si no me amabas, que tú eras para mí. Tú lo eres, Stiles".

La cabeza de Stiles se inclina hacia atrás, arqueando el cuello lo suficiente para que Derek se agache y lama una raya desde la clavícula hasta la mandíbula. Está tan cerca, apenas puede respirar, apenas escucha las palabras entrecortadas que Derek confiesa.

" _Joder_ ", dijo con voz ronca.

"Me vuelves completamente loco, pero me encanta. Me encanta tanto. Me encanta todo de ti". La lengua de Derek es un trampolín para cada sílaba, y se sumerge para acariciar parte de la piel de Stiles entre cada pocas palabras. Stiles se quedó sin palabras, dobló las rodillas, respirando en breves ráfagas de éxtasis cuando Derek empuja contra él al ritmo de sus dedos. "Tu eres mi mundo."

Derek acelera el ritmo después de decir esto, mordiendo lo suficientemente fuerte con dientes humanos para quemar de la manera más perfecta. Stiles no tiene ninguna posibilidad. Él tiene espasmos, sollozando una cadena rota de gemidos cuando se corre en contra de ambos estómagos. Derek lo mantiene a salvo y envuelto en la calidez de su cuerpo hasta que la respiración de Stiles se apaga, bajando de su orgasmo, pero solo hasta entonces. Se apresura a sentarse sobre sus rodillas y lubricar su propia polla, todavía ruborizada de un rojo intenso, dolorosamente fuerte. Stiles se contenta con simplemente quedarse allí sonriendo soñadoramente, extendiéndose y recuperando el aliento, relajado, mirando al techo, preguntándose cómo coño tuvo tanta suerte.

"¿Estás listo?"

"Joder, sí", dice Stiles con una sonrisa cegadora en su dicha postorgásmica. "Quédate ahí, Derek".

"¿Dentro de ti?"

"Dentro de mi."

Derek baja la cabeza en señal de derrota, suspirando. "¿Naciste con el pie en la boca?"

"No, pero me gustaría haber nacido con tu polla en el culo. Vamos, me estoy haciendo viejo".

Derek refunfuña algo en voz baja que suena sospechosamente como un  _asco_. Stiles resopla.

"Bien", es lo que Derek elige responder antes de presionar inmediatamente la cabeza de su pene justo donde Stiles lo quiere. La cabeza entra con facilidad, pero el estiramiento es suficiente para que contenga la respiración. Cuando Derek presiona más, todo el ingenio sarcástico de Stiles sale volando de él en una exhalación de dicha.

Los ojos de Derek han sangrado alfa rojo. Se mantiene quieto cuando está sentado todo el camino como si luchara por el control. Mientras tanto, Stiles se queda babeando y jadeando, a dos segundos de simplemente follarse la polla de Derek.

Afortunadamente, Derek no se detiene por mucho tiempo. Empieza con empujes lentos y suaves, sosteniendo verticalmente una de las piernas de Stiles para que la parte posterior de su rodilla se presione contra su hombro. Stiles se ha suavizado por su orgasmo anterior y se deja relajar en el placer de Derek llenándolo, con las extremidades flojas, pero rápidamente endureciéndose de nuevo.

Derek parece tener mucho menos control que Stiles en esta ronda. Sus párpados pesan sobre los ardientes ojos rojos mientras se enfocan intensamente en la cara de Stiles, con la boca abierta en aliento desigual y los labios apretados sobre la rodilla de Stiles. Definitivamente es lo más caliente que Stiles ha visto y muy pronto su polla es dura, la punta babeando en su ombligo.

El calor entra y sale rápidamente no es suficiente para saciarlo, por lo que termina retorciéndose debajo de Derek en un intento de igualar su ritmo. Balanceándose juntos, luchando por respirar, Stiles logra sollozar, "Más duro".

Derek obedece, golpeando con fuerza en un duro empuje que deja a Stiles temblando y arqueándose en un largo gemido sin sentido, agarrando las almohadas con nudillos blancos.

" _Sí_ ", sisea, cerrando los ojos.

Derek lo hace de nuevo y la capa de sudor que se forma entre ellos lo hace resbalar. Soltó la pierna de Stiles y se derrumbó encima de él sin siquiera romper su ritmo, lamiendo la boca de Stiles en un desordenado y abrasador beso que da a los labios de Stiles alfileres y agujas.

Estaba seguro de que la vida no podría mejorar hace segundo atrás, pero ahora todo el cuerpo de Derek está contra el suyo, penetrando en él, las manos y la boca de Derek sobre su piel, volviéndolo loco, dejandole la piel de gallina. El nuevo ángulo le permite a Derek alcanzar su próstata con facilidad, golpeándola con cada golpe. Está mareado, está tan feliz.

Derek gime y se aleja de besar a Stiles. Una de sus manos que corría de arriba abajo por el costado de Stiles se desliza entre ellos y toma firmemente la polla de Stiles.

"Estoy cerca", Derek gruñe entre algunas respiraciones agitadas, húmedos labios abusados deslizándose uno contra el otro. No le da tiempo a Stiles para contestar mientras comienza a masturbar la polla de Stiles con la misma velocidad que sus embestidas. Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Derek y agarra el pelo corto en la base del cuello de Derek.

Derek mismo apenas se agarra a un hilo, Stiles lo nota por el modo en que Derek ya no está presente. Está menos enfocado en masturbar a Stiles, perdido en tomar su propio placer.

Joder, Derek es precioso.

Stiles muerde cariñosamente su labio inferior para decírselo, ya que no puede usar su voz para nada productivo en este momento.

Solo unos pocos empujones más y Stiles derrama su orgasmo nuevamente entre ellos, silenciado por la intensidad de su segundo orgasmo. Su visión se aclara, él tiembla con eso. Si él no estuviera tan fuera de contacto con la realidad en ese momento, habría sentido a Derek tensarse sobre él, sintiendo a Stiles apretado a su alrededor.

Cuando Stiles regresa a la realidad, Derek todavía está sentado dentro de él, ya se está volviendo suave, dejando suaves besos arriba y abajo del cuello y los hombros de Stiles. Él hace un ruido soñoliento y se abre camino hasta los labios de Stiles y le da un beso lento.

"¿Estás bien?" Derek pregunta, alejándose para descansar sus frentes juntas.

" _Mucho_  mejor que estar bien".

"Bien", dice con una sonrisa saciada que cae después de un rápido beso. "Lo siento, he sido un asno".

Stiles tararea. "Posiblemente también sea culpable de ser un asno".

"Tal vez." Se inclina para robar otro beso como si no pudiera evitarlo, y si Derek no puede dejar de besar a Stiles, no hay ninguna posibilidad en el mundo de que se queje. "Podemos hablar de eso más tarde".

"Sí, todavía tengo un montón de preguntas por cierto".

Derek gime, se deja caer y esconde su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Stiles, pero puede escuchar el cariño detrás de la voz de Derek; lo hace sonreír.

"Nuh-uh, no te vas a bajar tan fácilmente. No hay manera de que no tengas idea de que estaba locamente enamorado de ti, debes haberlo olido a una milla de distancia. Podríamos haber estado haciendo esto por  _años_. Estás en problemas."

"No podía decir si era solo atracción sexual o no".

"No lo era."

Derek sonríe contra su hombro y se acurruca más cerca, olfateando la piel detrás de su oreja. "Lo se ahora."

"¿Esto nos hace novios?"

Derek asiente. "Me gustaría eso."

Stiles se da la vuelta, haciendo una mueca al sentir la sensación de sequedad en su estómago y el semen entre sus piernas desde que Derek se escapó accidentalmente.

"Tenemos que limpiar".

Derek vuelve a asentir, somnoliento, envolviendo a Stiles como un pulpo. Stiles sacude la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa.

"También tenemos que liquidar todos sus fondos y comprar dos millones de libras de papas fritas rizadas", dice Stiles para su propio disfrute, riéndose cuando Derek tararea agradablemente, esencialmente muerto para el mundo.

Él cierra los ojos y se relaja, retorciéndose más profundamente en el abrazo de Derek. Puede lidiar con ser desagradable cuando se despiertan, pero por ahora, está contento de quedarse dormido en los brazos de Derek, listo para comenzar este nuevo capítulo de su vida.

 

**EPILOGO**

"Oh, agradable. Muy  _bien_. Pasé los primeros dieciocho años de mi vida atrapados en un armario y ahora estoy de vuelta en uno".

No es agradable. A Stiles le gusta estar atrapado en espacios claustrofóbicos tanto como el próximo tipo, lo cual no significa nada, pero está dispuesto a mostrarse divertido solo por escuchar el suspiro de sufrimiento que Derek deja tras de sí. "Pero al menos estamos  _juntos_  en el armario. Deberíamos tener barbas. No los de la cara, pero ya sabes, como esas chicas que pretenden ..."

"Stiles. Cállate".

 _Ahí está_ , piensa Stiles con una sonrisa. Últimamente, desde que decidieron ser oficiales, a Stiles le encantó presionar los botones de Derek más de lo normal.

Realmente están atrapados en un armario, literalmente, lo cual es gracioso. Están uno frente al otro, las manos atadas con una cuerda de ceniza de montaña detrás de sus espaldas. El espacio en el que están confinados es tan pequeño que sus cuerpos casi tocan las paredes paralelas y la única luz que se ve se filtra a través de las rendijas de la puerta. En una nota lateral, los trolls que los habían puesto aquí eran demasiado densos para darse cuenta de que Stiles era una chispa en entrenamiento y podía escapar cuando quisiera. Y él quiere hacerlo un poco, pero quiere ordeñar esto por todos los chistes malos que vale la pena antes de que Derek recuerde que Stiles puede hacer un montón de cosas mágicas útiles ahora.

Scott y los demás, presumiblemente, aún están afuera, y atacan a tantos trolls como sea posible lo más rápido posible. No son una amenaza tan grande como las estúpidas películas de Steven Spielberg llevaron a Stiles a creer, más como una infestación exasperante que ocasionalmente podría resultar en la muerte de personas inocentes. No son del todo maliciosos, más traviesos con un lado más oscuro que cualquier otra cosa.

Él da un pequeño tirón a la cuerda. "¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tantos de nuestros enemigos tienen esto? ¿Quién incluso hace esto? ¿Hay algún tipo de fábrica de cuerdas de ceniza de montaña que no conocemos?"

"Stiles, por favor, te suplico que te calles mientras trato de pensar".

Stiles solo rueda los ojos. "¿Crees que podríamos colar un rapidito aquí antes de escapar?"

"Stiles, ¿puedes desconectarte del cerebro de la lagartija y concentrarte?"

"Como, podría simplemente menearme un poco, bajar mis manos por la parte posterior de tus pantalones, sabes lo que te gusta cuando hago mis dedos eléctricos. Tan caliente".

"Espera, Stiles, tú..."

" _Dingdingdingding_!" Stiles canta. "Así es, ¡el novio mágico está aquí para salvar el día otra vez! ¿Por qué siempre olvidas que puedo hacer una buena mierda ahora?"

"¡Jesucristo, Stiles! ¡Hemos estado atrapados aquí por diez minutos! Deshazte de las cuerdas y deja de actuar como un idiota".

"¡Oye, no soy David Blaine! No puedo ir por ahí desatando cuerdas de ninguna manera". Stiles no necesita ver la deslumbrante mirada para saber que está en las características de Derek. Él resopla. "Está bien, está bien. No es como si estuviéramos en peligro real de todos modos".

Stiles se mueve nerviosamente contra la cuerda y menea los dedos. Ha practicado esto lo suficiente como para que ni siquiera tenga que concentrarse tanto, simplemente lo imagina y la pesada cuerda se suelta y cae al suelo con un golpe.

Derek puede deshacer rápidamente el nudo que le ata los tobillos y abrir la puerta de un puntapié. Pero antes de salir corriendo para luchar contra los pendejos de la noche, Derek lo gira y le da un fuerte beso en los labios y dice: "Gracias por salvar el día", para asombro de Stiles.

En lugar de cuestionar el crecimiento de las habilidades sociales de Derek, solo sonríe contra los labios del hombre y se encoge de hombros. "Solo soy un hombre simple que intenta abrirse paso en el universo".

Stiles puede oír los gruñidos amortiguados de la manada desgarrando a los trolls y los dolidos chillidos enojados de su aniquilación. Es asqueroso, aterrador e hilarante, todo envuelto en una manada no tan bonita. Al igual que su vida.

Derek retrocede, la cabeza se inclinada hacia un lado. "Scott solo preguntó si estabas haciendo referencia a algo".

Stiles aleja a Derek cuando el hombre lobo se inclina y suelta una carcajada.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Scott! ¡Mirate la Guerra de las Galaxias, eres un adulto!"

No es exactamente una felicidad para siempre, pero seguro que lo tomará.


End file.
